The Boogeyman
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: The summer has ended and the trio has returned to Hogwarts. But there's something wrong... Hogwarts is no longer safe. And it isn't Voldemort. It's something much worse...
1. How Was Your Summer?

**Disclaimer: I love horror movies!**

"Harry! Over here!" Harry turned around to see Hermione waving her hands wildly to get his attention. He smiled, dropped his bags and ran over to her. She grinned, hugged him and then held him out at arms length. He was taller and a lot more muscular. He was also quite handsome. He looked her over as well. She was still shorter, but her hair had grown longer and she was wearing a little bit of make up.

"Wow! You've grown!" she pouted, "I'm jealous. You're taller than me." He rolled his eyes.

"I've always been taller than you, Hermione." She shrugged as she picked up her trunk and crate for Crookshanks.

"Not noticeably." They laughed and caught up on each other's summers. To each ones surprise, they both hadn't been invited to spend time at the Burrow.

"What do you think happened?" Harry asked as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hermione paused to say goodbye to her parents and then the two went to find an open cabin. As they pushed their way down the crowded hall, Hermione voiced her opinion.

"You don't think that something happened, do you?" Harry finally found one and entered and helped Hermione put away her trunk. After settling down, they both began to brainstorm.

"If something happened, I'd think that Ron would tell us… or at least Ginny." Hermione nodded, stroking a sleepy Crookshanks.

"True…" They remained silent until someone knocked on the door. Harry looked up to see a flushed Neville. Harry smiled and beckoned him in. Neville smiled gratefully and entered.

"You two don't mind if I stay do you?" Hermione smiled kindly to the nervous boy.

"Of course not! Sit down! Harry, help him." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's snappish voice and helped Neville put his trunk up. As he sat down, Neville looked around.

"Where's Ron?" The two shrugged.

"Don't know… He wasn't at the station." Neville looked out the window.

"Well… he's missed the train." Hermione frowned.

"What about Ginny?" Neville looked surprised.

"You mean she's not here either?" Harry shook his head.

"I wonder where they are?"

"When they had arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were extremely anxious. They had not heard a single thing from Ron all summer and the fact that he hadn't shown up on the train seemed to rattle them. As they sat down, Harry looked around the Hall searching for red hair. He didn't see Ron or Ginny. He nudged Hermione and leaned in.

"You don't think he used magic?" Hermione shook his head.

"He's seventeen, Harry. He would have had to use something illegal." Harry sighed.

"That's what I meant Hermione…" he whispered. Hermione shrugged.

"Why would he use something illegal? We know Ron. He wouldn't do something like that… and if he had? I would have heard of it in the Daily Prophet." Hermione frowned.

"True…"He looked over at Hermione and noticed her distressed look. He put his hand on her shoulder and the two turned back to the Sorting. It was now over and Dumbledore was standing, waiting, seemingly for Harry and Hermione, to be quiet. He sighed.

"I would like to welcome all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I will like to mention, again," he said this looking directly at Hermione and Harry. "That the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden. For our older students, it would do you extreme good if you stayed out of the forest this year. I will also like to say, on account of Mr. Filch that there are certain objects that are not allowed on the grounds. You will all find the list on his office door. Now… if there is nothing left to say. Dig in!" With that he sat down and the students began to eat. Hermione looked down at her empty plate and up at Harry.

"I'm not hungry…" Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger. Will you please follow me?" The two turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there. They both glanced at each other and then got up and followed the teacher out of the Hall. They followed her into an empty room. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when McGonagall turned around and stared at the two.

"Please sit… and Ms. Granger, before you say anything, yes this is about Mr. Weasley." The two clamped their mouths immediately. After McGonagall seemed satisfied she began to speak again. "As you two, and several others have noticed that Mr. and Ms. Weasley are both absent. I would advise you two to not worry too much. They are both fine. I also wish that for the next few days that you not call too much attention to that fact that they are missing. They will be here in a week or so. Hermione raised her hand. McGonagall sighed. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" Hermione frowned.

"Please, Professor. Where are Ron and Ginny?" It was McGonagall's turn to frown.

"Ms. Granger, all you and Mr. Potter need to know is that they will be here in about a week. I am not obligated to tell you anything." She began to leave then turned. "I suggest that you that you two not ask any more questions…" Then she left. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"What's going on, Harry?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long week. Hermione and Harry were dealt with questions about Ron and Ginny in which they knew nothing. Even Snape was making it hard. He would keep saying snide things that made Hermione extremely uncomfortable and Harry hate him more. It was Friday afternoon when it got worse.

"Hey Potter!" Harry stopped and turned around. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What, Malfoy?" he asked through gritted teeth. The blonde smiled, draping his arm around Pansy Parkinson. His cronies surrounded him.

"I was just wondering. Now that Weasel's gone, do you share the Mudblood whore with someone else or do you _do_ her all by yourself?" Pansy shrieked with glee while Harry advanced on Malfoy, only to be stopped by Hermione. She had grabbed him.

"Ignore him," she begged him. He glared at Malfoy.

"I wouldn't be talking. What do you do with that slut hanging off of you?" Pansy gasped in horror. Malfoy just smirked.

"A lot more that you can do with any skank, let alone that Mudblood plaything." Harry was about to retort when someone interrupted him.

"Call her a Mudblood one more time and I'll do more that give you a bloody nose, Malfoy." Hermione and Harry whirled around to see Ron standing there. Ginny was beside him. She was smirking.

"I suggest you leave Malfoy," she said, pointing down the hall. Dumbledore was standing there talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Malfoy scowled and moved away, his henchmen following him. Hermione and Harry smiled and ran over to the red heads. Hermione threw herself on Ron, squeezing him. He yelped and pulled away, wincing. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ron shook his head, gasping and clutching his side. Ginny kept an eye on her brother.

"Later… we'll talk later."

A/N: I felt like writing something scary again!


	2. Living Flames

**Disclaimer: JK said that it was obvious! That it was Ron and Hermione!**

Hermione was nervous. They had gone through the entire day and Ron had failed to tell them what had happened. What was more, Ginny was acting strange. She seemed to be avoiding her brother. Harry was getting fed up with their behavior and once they were all alone in the Head Girl's room, he demanded to know what had happened. Ginny stood by the fireplace while Ron sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Don't worry… it's over…" Ron mumbled. Hermione stood up from her place by the fire.

"Don't worry! You expect us to just go on like nothing happened? Ron, you missed the train, you've missed a weeks worth of school and you haven't sent us any letters all summer. What happened?" Ron looked to Ginny for help. She just shook her head and looked back to the fire. Ron sighed.

"I'm not supposed to say anything…" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ron looked up at him.

"Look, Harry. Hermione. If I could tell you what happened I would, but frankly… I don't know what happened myself…" Hermione just stared.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" Ron looked over to Ginny.

"I got in a bit of trouble." Hermione let out a moan.

"Oh _Ron_. What did you do?" Ginny finally spoke up.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything… besides… they can't prove that it was him…" Harry frowned.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" She looked up.

"Nothing…" Hermione looked questioningly at her, but dropped it. Harry however turned to Ron.

"What happened to your side?" Ron's head jerked.

"What?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What… happened… to… your… side?" he repeated slowly. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing." Hermione slammed her hand down on the side of the sofa.

"Dammit Ron! What happened!" Ron was shocked. It was the first time he had heard her swear.

"Look…" he looked over to Ginny, "We might as well tell them, their going to find out tomorrow." Ginny shook her head.

"You're not allowed to say anything until the Daily Prophet comes out! You heard what Fudge…" Ginny's eyes bulged and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Harry stood up.

"The minister of magic! You went to the Ministry! Ron, what the hell did you do!" Ron glared at Ginny.

"Well now we have to tell them." Hermione was growing anxious.

"Tell us _what_?" Ron looked into her distressed face and sighed.

"Ok… but you have to not say anything until Ginny's done." Harry frowned.

"Ginny?" Ginny spoke up.

"Ron doesn't exactly know what happened…" Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, but his face offered no answers. She turned back to Ginny. Ginny sat down on the couch and sighed.

"It was two days after we got back. We had just gone to bed and… I don't know… I guessed it was Ron creeping down the stairs for something to eat. I got out of bed to tell him to shut up when," she paused here, closing her eyes as if remembering something that pained her. When she started again, her voice was quiet. "It wasn't Ron standing there… I know my brother and that wasn't him…" Hermione was curious.

"Who was it?" Ginny looked at her. "It looked like Ron… though I highly doubt that Ron would grab me by my hair, disapparate, take me to the Ministry of Magic and try to get into the Department of Mysteries…" Harry whirled around.

"You went into the Department of Mysteries!" Ron didn't answer.

"He didn't make it that far, Harry. Security's been tight ever since they found out that a handful of teens could get in… Ron's been in Azkaban all summer…"

"Here it is…" Hermione murmured as she paid the owl. She began to read, "_Early this summer, the Ministry was breached by a young man, whose name shall remain anonymous. After dragging a young woman all the way to the Ministry of Magic, the said man was caught before entering the Department of Mysteries. Yes, the same department that was entered two years ago and where we all learned that You-Know-Who was still alive. The man sent to Azkaban and hearings have been going on all summer. The public was not notified about the intrusion until now because of the man's age and his family. The Ministry also preferred to keep it under wraps to stop rumors of You-Know-Who rising. _

"_We have the boy apprehended and don't consider him a threat. Let it be a lesson to all others. Security has doubled since the break-in two years ago," Mr. Fudge told press two weeks ago. We have only now been able to publish this news. (more on pg. 3)_

_-Rita Skeeter"_

Hermione quickly skipped the pages and skimmed the rest of the article. Her eyes bulged.

"Ronald… the Ministry entrance was set on fire…" Ginny looked up from her eggs.

"It was?" Harry looked at her.

"You didn't know?" Hermione interrupted.

"The article says that it was set on fire after… well after he was arrested… He wasn't there…" Harry turned to her.

"That's not possible." Hermione shook her head.

"No… look. It says that the fire started ten minutes after he was apprehended and… that's not possible…" Hermione looked up at Ron.

"They couldn't put it out…" Ginny shrugged.

"Everlasting fire." Hermione shook her head.

"No… not everlasting fire. It says that the fire was not everlasting."

"Then how could it not go out?" Harry asked. Hermione looked back down at the article.

"It says that the Aurors used every thing they could but in the end… it went out by itself. The article says that the damage it left behind however, looked like acid." Ginny suddenly turned to Ron.

"Ron… didn't the Healers say…" Ron nodded his head. Hermione turned to Ron, also.

"What?" Ron looked around to see all the others reading the article. He leaned in.

"I was wounded while I was in… in Azkaban." Harry frowned.

"How?" Ron shrugged.

"Don't know. I just…" He looked at Ginny.

"The guards said that he just burst into flames. He had passed out by the time the fire decided to go out." Harry stared at her.

"_Burst into flames… decided to go out_?" Ginny looked just as confused as Harry.

"I don't know… no one could figure it out." Hermione was staring at Ron.

"So… you just burst into flames…" Ron nodded. She was tearing up. "How much did it hurt?" Ron stared at her with piercing artic eyes.

"Like hell…"

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Wesker888: congrats on first review!

Kylie: Thanks for reading!

MrsDiggs: Nice name!

xMischiefManaged013: I'm glad you like it!

Coconut Girl: I knew you'd like a scary one!

**Before I do a chapter tease I would like everyone to know that since the school year has started, updates will _not_ be coming in as often. I might not even do one for a whole two weeks. I don't want anyone to think that I've abandoned the story! that goes for Blood and Chocolate as well. **

Chapter Tease:

_"Is that even possible Albus?" Harry down at Hermione. She looked scared. She scooted closer to him and they continued to listen._

_"I've never heard of something like this happening before," Snape drawled. They heard Dumbledore sigh._

_"Neither have I." _

_"Albus... where's the child?" _

_"Denis Creevy was sent to St. Mungos."_

_"What happened?" There was a pause._

_"He... he burst into flames..."_


	3. Hot

**Disclaimer: I don't think that Voldemort can stand up to the awsome power of... ME!**

"Where's Ron?" Harry looked up to see Hermione sit down. He pointed to the Great Hall door, his mouth stuffed. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny who looked equally disgusted.

"He's outside, Hermione." Hermione frowned.

"Did he have breakfast?" Harry had swallowed his food and was rolling his eyes.

"Trust you to worry about what he eats." Hermione gave him a distasteful look.

"Well, I don't have to worry about what you eat… just how much you show what you eat…" With that she got up, grabbed two muffins and left the Hall. Ginny smiled and continued to eat.

iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

When Hermione went outside the wind hit her. She pulled her cloak more tightly around her and searched for Ron. He was standing by the lake, his scarf flapping around with his hair. She walked up beside him.

"Hey." He glanced over to her and smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" She smiled back.

"I could ask you the same thing…" He looked back to the lake.

"Just enjoying the breeze…" His tone hinted a bit of remorse. She frowned slightly.

"Ron…"

"Hmmm…"

"What… What was Azkaban like?" Ron froze, before looking at her with those piercing blue eyes that made her insides melt.

"I can't describe Azkaban…" She blushed, though it was hard to tell with her already red cheeks from the wind. She touched his arm.

"You should have told us…" Ron snorted.

"What? And have Harry storm into the Minister's office and demand to have me released? You and Harry have enough to worry about… with your parents and Harry's safety, I didn't want to add to that pile." She raised her hand and pushed his face to see her.

"I was worried…" He stared at her, his hand reaching up and covering her smaller one.

"You're cold…" She couldn't pull away from his gaze. She smiled.

"That can be changed." He pulled her closer and their lips were almost touching.

"Ron Weasley! Harry said you were out here!" Hermione yanked away to see Denis Creevy running down the slope to them. Ron glanced at her to find her avoiding his gaze. He looked back to the short boy.

"What do you want Denis?" The small boy came to a halt, gasping for breath.

"I wanted to talk to you…" his eyes finally shifted to the embarrassed Hermione. His eyes went between the two and his eyes bulged. "I mean… if you're not busy… I didn't mean to cut in." Hermione's head suddenly jerked up.

"No!" She looked just as shocked from her outburst as Ron did. She calmed down. "No… I was… just leaving." Ron grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to leave," he whispered softly. She gave him a ghostly smile and shook her head.

"Denis needs to talk to you… besides. I need to make sure that Harry gets his Potions essay right before Snape gives him detention." With that she started up the incline, not looking back. Ron watched until she disappeared behind the colossal doors of Hogwarts. He turned back to the excited Creevy boy.

"Well… what do you need?"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

"Hey Harry." He looked up to see three sixth year girls pass by giggling and waving. He smiled politely and turned back to his dinner.

"My, my… you've turned into _quite_ the eligible bachelor, Mr. Potter." Harry turned around to find Ginny, grinning. She sat down beside him.

"It's not funny." Ginny looked surprised.

"I thought any guy would like the attention of the younger ladies." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Malfoy…" Ginny smiled.

"No… I suppose you're not, though if you dyed your hair-"

"Ginny!" She burst out laughing.

"It was just a suggestion… and besides, you're much hotter than Malfoy could ever…" She clamped her hand over her mouth again, closed her eyes and swore. Harry stared at her strangely. She blushed furiously and looked down at her food. Fortunately, Hermione showed up.

"Good evening," she said as she sat down. After taking stock of the situation she smiled. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing! You didn't miss anything." Ginny blurted before quieting and resumed starring at her vegetables. Harry looked over to the empty spot between Hermione and Seamus.

"Where's Ron?" Seamus turned from his conversation with Dean.

"Ron? He said to tell you that he'd be late."

"Did he say why?" Harry asked. Seamus shrugged.

"Said that that Creevy boy, what's his face?"

"Colin?" Ginny offered. He shook his head.

"No, the other one."

"Denis." Hermione said. Seamus nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. Ron said that Denis had some questions for him and that he'd be late." Harry shrugged and went back to his food. They were all talking when the door opened and Madame Pomfrey entered, looking distressed. She hurried over to Dumbledore and began to whisper urgently to him. Dumbledore stood immediately and followed the woman out of the Great Hall. Dean leaned in.

"What do you think happened?" Before anyone could answer, Dumbledore came back in, looking grave.

"All students are to go immediately to their common rooms immediately. Any student found outside of their dorms will be dealt with appropriately." Hermione looked over to Harry. _Ron_? She mouthed. Harry shook his head disbelievingly. As they exited the Hall, Harry pulled Hermione away from the crowd and led her down the hall. He walked for a moment then stopped in front of a tapestry.

"We need to find Ron." Hermione frowned.

"You don't think…" Harry shook his head.

"No I don't think anything. I just want to know where the hell he is." Hermione looked down the hall and then back at Harry. She nodded. Just then Harry paused.

"What?" Hermione asked. He held up a hand and listened. Then suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her behind the tapestry. That's when Hermione heard the voices.

"They couldn't put it out."

"Is that even possible Albus?" Harry down at Hermione. She looked scared. She scooted closer to him and they continued to listen.

"I've never heard of something like this happening before," Snape drawled. They heard Dumbledore sigh.

"Neither have I."

"Albus... where's the child?"

"Denis Creevy was sent to St. Mungos."

"What happened?" There was a pause.

"He... he burst into flames..." Hermione couldn't help but gasp. Harry grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. But it was to late. The tapestry was pulled back and Snape was revealed glaring at them.

"Out. Now." The two stepped out and faced the teachers. Standing before them was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Madame Pomfrey. Hermione shifted uncomfortable.

"You're going to expel us aren't you?" Dumbledore frowned.

"No… I'm not going to expel you. Actually, Hermione, I was trying to find you two." He turned around and began to walk away. "Follow me." They all moved down the hall and up to Dumbledore's office. Upon entering, they found Ron standing there.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. She ran over to him. Taking hold off his hand she looked at him.

"What happened?" Ron remained quiet, nodding to Harry in acknowledgement. Dumbledore sat down heavily in his seat and looked the trio over quietly. McGonagall was the one who spoke.

"This is a bad mess you've got yourself in Mr. Weasley." Hermione turned to Ron, questioningly. Ron stepped forward, frustration coursing on his face.

"I didn't do anything!" Snape sneered.

"You were the only one with Creevy when it happened. Who else could it possibly be?" Ron reared up to his full height of six two. His eyes level with Snape.

"You think I set Denis on fire." It more of a statement than a question. Snape smirked.

"I know you did." Ron started for him when Harry grabbed him and pulled him back.

"He's not worth it Ron." Ron glared at Snape as he was pulled back. McGonagall stepped in.

"Mr. Weasley, respect! You will not treat your teachers that way. Now… Albus, what are we supposed to do?" Dumbledore stood slowly. He was silent for a while.

"Ron… Nothing will happen yet. But I suggest that you be much more careful." Ron nodded. With that said, Dumbledore released the three. They were silent for a while until Hermione couldn't stand it.

"Ron, what happened?" Ron stopped. He turned around and faced the two.

"I… I don't know what happened…" Hermione touched his hand.

"Please…" He looked at her and then leaned against the wall.

"We were talking and then he asked some questions…" he stopped and reddened slightly. Harry frowned.

"What did he ask?" Ron looked down the hall.

"Nothing… just some personal questions," he said, hastily. He sighed. "I don't know… One minute he's getting on my nerves and the next minute he's… he's…"

"On fire," Harry finished. Ron nodded.

"Yeah… on fire."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Hey, Gin." Ginny looked up and smiled. She scooted over and let Harry sit.

"Hey." She watched as he took out his homework. She observed his face for a minute.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He looked up.

"I'm fine… We have a game tomorrow…" She smiled.

"I know." He smiled also and turned back to his homework. Just then Hermione burst in.

"Where's Ron?" Harry pointed to the boy's dormitory.

"Why?" Hermione headed for the stairs.

"Never mind why." With that said she disappeared up the staircase. Harry turned to Ginny.

"What do you think she wants with Ron?" He asked as he finally started his essay. Ginny smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever it is, she seemed to want to see him fast." They both broke out in grins and went back to their work.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii

"Ronald Weasley, the next time you…" Hermione stopped in mid sentence just as Ron turned around, surprised. He was standing there with no shirt on and Hermione was staring at the burn. It scared her. It was an acidy green color with black in the middle. Entranced, Hermione moved closer, not taking her eyes off of his chest. When she finally arrived to him, she reached out and touched the wound, ignoring his questioning gaze and sudden intake of air when she had touched him. Hermione let her fingertips trail over his skin, taking in the fullness of how much the fire had damaged him. Ron watched her carefully as her fingers left his chest and traveled to his arms.

"The brains…" she murmured. Ron nodded. The scars from the brain attack were still there. Ron didn't know how long he could stand it. Hermione was basically pawing at him and all he could do was stand there like an idiot. Just the fact that she was touching him made his skin itch for more, but there was something else. Something unlike him that wanted her; needed her. He had felt the presence before and every time he was with Hermione. He had always chosen to ignore it, but this time, she was pushing him to the limit. Her fingers were now going up his neck when he stopped her by grabbing her hand. That seemed to startle her out of her trance. She looked up at him and blushed deeply. She tried to step back but he held her close. She broke his gaze and looked down.

"Did it hurt lot?" she asked, forgetting she had asked the question before. Ron ignored the question and pulled her closer till their bodies were touching. Hermione could hear his breathing grow ragged and knew her own oxygen line was thinning. She felt Ron lean in and kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes and got a grip on his arms. His lips began to trail down her jawbone causing her to gasp. Ron let go of her hand and cupped her face with his hands, gazing into her glazed eyes. He pulled her face closer, their noses rubbing against each other, eyes closed.

"If you two are going to shag, could you please use Hermione's _private_ room." Ron and Hermione jumped apart like they had been burnt and turned to see Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Pravati, Lavender and Ginny standing there. Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers and both her and Ron's faces turned darker than Ron's hair. Hermione suddenly bolted, pushing past everyone and slamming the door behind her. She ran down the stairs and out of Gryffindor House. Hermione kept on running until her legs tired out. She stopped by a painting and leaned her back against the wall, sliding down. She covered her head with her hands.

"What am I doing?"

"Looks to me like you're going to cry." Hermione looked up at the painting of the old woman.

"Does it?" The woman nodded.

"What happened, Deary?" Hermione shook her head, tears starting to form.

"I don't know… one minute I'm safe in his arms and now…" The woman saw the tears begin to fall.

"And now?" She looked up at her.

"I'm so afraid of him." The old lady frowned.

"Why?" Hermione stood up and showed the lady her hand.

"He burned me."

A/N: Here you are. There's something wrong with my account so I can't use those breaks. I know that you guys have been getting a little confused with the switch from one POV to another. I have to apologize. And I know some of you were waiting for a kiss... welll... HA HA HA! You'll have to wait. (laughs evily.) I know... I'm evil... that's why you all love me:-)

xMischiefManaged013: I'm glad you feel that way!

Kylie: I love mysteries too.

Wesker888: People self combusting sounds pretty funny! But no... people are not just bursting into flames... I'm just not ready to tell you all what's really happening. ;-)

MrsDiggs: It's getting better!

Coconut Girl: I'll see if I can check up on you. I have finished Blood and Chocolate in my mind. I just have to transfer it to paper. Bare with me.

Chapter Tease:

_"What do you think's going on?" Hermione shook her head._

_"I don't know... I've thought about it. It all points to him, Harry."_

_"He wouldn't..."_

_"I know, it's just... What else could it be Harry? People just don't burst into flames. Ron's the one who's been around when all those people burst."_

_"So you think I'm trying to kill people." Hermione whirled around._

_"Ron!"_

**Before I forget. Please check out my banners. Locations: and penname: penname: Siriuslyinluv.**

**Check them out!**


	4. Hotter

**Disclaimer: JKR knows what she's doing!**

It was morning and already Ron had landed himself in Dumbledore's office, Pansy Parkinson in the infirmary. What had happened? No one knew. One minute Ron's disappearing down the next hall with Pansy's shrieking following him and the next minute she's running back up the corridor, her hair on fire. Luckily for her, the fire went out before it hit her skull. Pansy failed to tell anyone what had happened and Ron didn't seem to interested in speaking either, though he was quite quick to defend himself when Malfoy started yelling out that Ron was setting people on fire. Hermione, Ginny and Harry were told to stay in the Great Hall along with the rest of the students.

"I don't understand it Harry…" Harry looked up from his breakfast and smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Why Ron is always in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Dean looked up also.

"Oh come on Hermione. You have to admit. Seeing Pansy running down that hallway with her hair in flames was really funny." Ginny smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm serious. He's always around when someone…"

"Goes up in flames," Harry finished. She nodded. Seamus looked over to the door.

"There he is." Ron was standing there talking to his parents. After saying goodbye he was escorted in by Snape. As he walked down the isle, Gryffindors stood, clapping and cheering, causing him to smile.

"Don't know what I did…" Hermione wasn't smiling.

"Don't know what you did? You set Pansy's hair on fire." Ron frowned as he sat down across from her.

"I did not set her hair on fire," he hissed. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Then what happened?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care. Now. I have a Quidditch game to play."

"There still letting you play?" Neville asked. Ron grinned.

"Not enough evidence to ground me." Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"It's not funny, Ron." Ron watched her leave.

"I didn't say it was."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii

"Hermione calm down." She turned to him.

"Calm down. Harry. Ron's lucky to still be playing Quidditch. I'm sorry but I just can't help but think…" Harry regarded her carefully.

"What do you thinks going on?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know... I've thought about it. It all points to him, Harry."

"He wouldn't..."

"I know, it's just... What else could it be Harry? People just don't burst into flames. Ron's the one who's been around when all those people burst."

"So you think I'm trying to kill people." Hermione whirled around.

"Ron!" He was standing at the portrait entrance, arms crossed.

"Well," he said expectantly. Hermione steeled herself for a fight she knew would come.

"Look Ron…You've been around when all of this stuff has happened and all you keep telling us is that you don't know what's going on." Ron held out his hands.

"That's because I don't! What do you want me to do 'Mione? Sing it for you?"

"No. I just want you to tell me the truth!" Ron's eyes bulged.

"The truth! I've been telling you the truth!" Hermione frowned and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg.

"I think you're hiding something." Ron placed his hands on his head, looking around for way to tell if this was a joke.

"You have got to be kidding me Hermione! I'm no hiding anything!"

"Oh really." Ron looked over to see that Hermione had taken up a defiant stance. _Ok,_ he thought, _Two can play that game._ He walked up to her, towering over her easily.

"You think I'm lying don't you?" She glared.

"Of course I do." Ron matched her glare. Harry had stayed silent throughout the whole match but couldn't help but feel that if he didn't say something, Ron would.

"Um… guys." Hermione and Ron turned to their friend.

"What?" Ron asked rudely. Harry stood up.

"Look. I know you two don't like to hear me when you're fighting, but seeing as I'm talking, what the hell?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Get on with it." Harry sighed.

"Seeing as your, _if you don't tell me I'll kick your ass_ approach didn't work, Hermione, let's just try a different approach." He turned to Ron.

"What the hell is going on Ron?" Ron regarded them both carefully then deflated.

"Well… look," he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down. "Every time someone flames up, I feel something… like someone else is there." Hermione frowned.

"Like a presence?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah… like a presence."

i iiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii iiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Harry Potter." He turned and smiled.

"Ginny Weasley." She curtsied.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." He bowed mockingly and turned back to the moonlit lake. Ginny slid up beside him and watched as the giant squid glided silently across the still surface.

"It's beautiful," she murmured. He glanced over to her and then smiled.

"Yeah…" Ginny noticed him staring and smiled.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Nothing…" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… Harry."

"Hmm…" She smiled.

"Why do you come out here by yourself all the time?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't have anything else to do."

"You need to get yourself a girl." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the type of guy to keep a girl." Ginny frowned.

"You put such a mark on yourself…" He shrugged again.

"Yeah, well…" Ginny smiled and began to circle him.

"My, my, such a waste of a good man. What bad deed could this young knight have committed to earn such a black cloud?" Harry watched her circle him like a vulture.

"Well… let's see. I happen to be the one Voldemort's after." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, just because the most vilest man in the world is after you doesn't mean you can't date."

"What do I have that a girl would be remotely interested in? Besides the fact that I destroyed Voldemort." Ginny began to slow down her stalking.

"Let's see… you're handsome… smart… talented… and…" She paused by his side, her eyes searching his face. "Mysterious." He smiled down at her.

"Mysterious?" She nodded slowly, mesmerized by his eyes. He observed her carefully before stepping closer, turning so that their bodies were now slightly touching. Ginny didn't know what to do. She watched as Harry leaned in. Their lips were barely touching when he hesitated. Ginny could see the uncertainty in his eyes, so she decided to make the choice. She pressed her lips firmly against his, holding it there for a while before breaking away. Harry gazed into her eyes, confusion evident. Then confusion turned to something Ginny couldn't identify and he kissed her again, surprising him as well as her and letting them both get used to the situation. Ginny was amazed at how soft his lips were as they moved gently against hers, searching for something they both wanted and most likely needed. She felt his hands encircle her, pulling up against him. She let her hands roam around his neck and fingers become entangled in his hair, pulling his head closer. Harry's hands began to travel up and down her back, causing her to let out a small moan.

Gradually the passion began to take over from the caution. He pulled her closer than seemed humanly possible, suffocating every ounce of air between them. His lips crushing hers, wanting to get every ounce of contact from her as possible. Ginny didn't hold back either. She forced his mouth open with her tongue, enjoying the shivers is sent up both their spines. His hands traveled with a mind of their own down from her hips lower down her thighs, his mouth simultaneously ducking beneath her chin to lavish her neck, gently at first, seeking her pulse point. The sensuality of the contact was too much for Ginny. She pulled away from him, but not to far, just enough to take in some much-needed air. She looked up at him, uncertain, but when he smiled down at her, she knew it wasn't a mistake. Harry kissed her gently on the forehead, wrapping his cloak around both of them. She rested her head on his chest, letting him place his chin on her head. No words needed to be spoken as he held her close, both waiting for the sun to rise.

When the sun finally began to peek out from behind the hills, Ginny raised her head from his chest and looked up to him.

"Harry." He gazed down at her.

"Yeah." She looked out onto the lake, her mind made up.

"We don't have to tell anyone… if you don't want to." Harry didn't say anything, forcing her to look back to gauge his expression. He wasn't looking at anything in particular and he didn't seem to want look at her. "Harry… say something…" He finally looked down at her.

"Ok…" She touched his face.

"We have to tell Ron and Hermione." He smiled and began to move off towards the castle.

"Yeah… we wouldn't want Ron screaming it out…" Ginny stopped, smiling. When Harry finally noticed she wasn't walking with him, he turned.

"What?" She looked at him.

"So this really wasn't a mistake…" He walked back over to her. Cupping her face with his hands, he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Now… it wasn't," he whispered. Grinning she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Harry buried his face in her hair. When he continued speaking his voice was barely audible. "Just promise me something." She pulled away so that their noses were touching.

"Anything."

"When the time comes… stay safe… please, stay safe."

iii iiiiii iiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked, observing Harry carefully. Ron looked up from his breakfast. Ginny looked up also. Harry glanced over at her then shook his head.

"Nothing." Ginny smiled and turned back to her conversation with Pravati. Hermione looked between the two but let it slide. Ron glanced over to Hermione. He had been trying to talk to her since he saw her on the stairs. She, obviously, was avoiding him.

"Mione." She looked over to him.

"Yes Ron."

"Are you ok?" She frowned.

"Yes… why?" He hesitated.

"I… I need to talk to you." She gave him a curious look and nodded. Gathering up her things she followed him out the Hall. Harry watched them leave then turned to find Ginny grinning at him.

"What class do you have now?" she asked quietly.

"I don't have any classes right now." She smiled and got up.

"Great. Neither do I…" Raising her voice, she started to move away. "Harry… I need help with my Defense Against the Dark Arts. Could help me?" Harry smiled and stood, following her out the Great Hall, down the hall and into an empty classroom.

A/N: I decided to do a H/G thing! Hope you like.

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: I'll make something really interesting happen in the next chapter.

Kylie: You'll see what happens next!

Wesker888: Don't worry! I love to hear what the reviewers think! It makes my stories better.

Chapter Tease:

_"Ron." He mumbled something inaudible. She pushed his head away and looked around. "RON! LOOK!" He whirled around and froze. He grabbed her hand and raced for the door._

_WOOSH! They both fell back as the door flamed up. Ron pulled Hermione to the middle of the room._

_"Ron, we have to get out of here." Ron's eyes scanned the room which was now turning into a fiery furnace before their very eyes._

_"Stay away from the walls." Hermione glanced over to him and screamed..._


	5. Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't know what to say... **

Hermione led Ron to her room, knowing that what he wanted to say was private and they didn't need any interruptions. The problem was, Hermione had been trying to avoid these situations. Ever since they had been found in the boy's dormitory, Hermione had stayed as far away from Ron as possible. Her mind was telling her that it was because he had burned her and that he was dangerous, but her heart was saying something completely different. At the moment she couldn't tell what it was, but all she knew was that being close to him was making her uncomfortable. When they finally entered the room, she turned and faced him, arms crossed.

"Well?" Ron looked around the room, searching for the right words to say. When he finally looked at her, she was tapping her foot, expectantly.

"Hermione…" he seemed frustrated with himself. "What's going on?" She looked confused.

"What?" He pointed to the space between them.

"What's happening between us?" She opened her mouth to say something then shut it, frowning. When she finally opened her mouth again, she chose her words carefully.

"Ron… With the way things have been going, I think that it would be in the best interest of us all that you and I-"

"You still don't believe me do you?" She grew irritated with this subject.

"Really Ronald. You're always around when these things happen! Everyone knows that!"

"Hermione, I thought we were friends." She looked away from his judgmental eyes.

"We are…" He took a step closer to her.

"Aren't friends supposed to trust each other?" Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I… I want to believe you Ron, I do, but with all these things going on, I'm afraid that something might happen to…" She let the rest hang in the air. Ron frowned and grabbed her hands, his eyes pleading with her.

"I would never hurt you…" Hermione pulled away from him.

"It's a little late for that…" Ron took a step back, confused.

"What?" Hermione looked away, pulling back her blouse sleeve and showing him the burn that was still on her wrist. Ron just stared. She turned her gaze on him and could see a few emotions surfacing in his icy blue eyes. He began to back up, inching his way to the door. Hermione couldn't let him do that. She reached out and grabbed him.

"Ron." He shook his head, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"No… no… I hurt you…" Hermione hated to see him torture himself.

"Ron." He shook his head and turned for the exit.

"I have to go." She grabbed his hand, spun him around and took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Ron! Look at me! You just promised not to hurt me… that's all that matters." She pulled him into a hug. "We've been through so much, I think you and I can get through this…" He buried his head in her hair, holding her close. Hermione was amazed how much their situation had changed. One minute their accusing each other then the next their holding each other for dear life, never wanting to let go. She smiled. They stayed like that for a while until Hermione started to get warmer. She passed if off as the warmth from Ron's body, but then she began to smell smoke.

"Ron." He mumbled something inaudible. She pushed his head away and looked around.

"RON! LOOK!" He whirled around and froze. He grabbed her hand and raced for the door.

WOOSH! They both fell back as the door flamed up. Ron pulled Hermione to the middle of the room.

"Ron, we have to get out of here." Ron's eyes scanned the room, which was now turning into a fiery furnace before their very eyes.

"Stay away from the walls." Hermione glanced over to him and screamed, tripping and falling to the ground, her eyes staying fixed on the hellish development forming behind him. Ron whirled around.

"Whoa!" He backed up also. Standing, or rather floating, in the smoke that was rising was a being they had both never seen before. The smoke seemed to form its body, large greenish red eyes staring at them with hatred. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, her body visibly trembling. The creature gazed upon them, seemingly deciding what to do with the cowering bodies before it. It chose fast. As the fire rose, it reached out, it's hands grabbing the beams and shaking them, shaking the roof and causing the wood works to fall. Ron shoved Hermione out of the way, and almost escaped. The large burning beam fell and hit his leg, trapping him under the fiery ensnarement.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. He tried to wiggle around but it was to no avail. He looked up to Hermione, who by now was crying. Tears were coming down his eyes also, but he chose to blame them on the smoke. Hermione started coughing, kneeling down and pulling on his arms. He shook his head.

"It's not working!" Hermione looked up to find that the creature was gone.

"It's gone!"

"HERMIONE!" She whirled around in time to dive out of the way from the falling wood pieces. There was a terrible tremble and ashes rose with the smoke and the fire was rising, coming closer to them by the minute. Hermione pulled out her wand, but Ron stopped her.

"It won't work! Save your breath!" He began to cough something terrible and then choked up blood. Hermione watched him struggle. Tears falling harder and faster. _I need to find help._

"Ron!" She looked around, and found a window that wasn't burning. She ran over.

_BOOM!_ The window frame exploded, causing shattered glass and wood to fly everywhere.

"HERMIONE!" Ron cried out, seeing the whole thing. Fortunately, she had protected her head and neck, but that didn't stop the glass. It struck her back, arms and legs, digging deep into the soft flesh that had been openly exposed to the explosion. She fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Ron watched as blood started to appear on her clothes. She heard something screech and looked up to see the last beam begin to fall. Covering her head she listened as it fell, crashing to the ground with a tremendous boom. Looking up she tried to find Ron.

"RON!" She screamed.

"I'm ok!" She tried to get to her feet, but the overwhelming pain from the shards of glass in her back and legs, caused her to collapse again. The smoke was starting to sting her eyes and clog up her lungs. Ron was having a similar problem, hacking up more blood, the beam that had just fallen, crushing his lungs. She tried to retain consciousness, but finally, darkness won and passed out, oblivious to the furnace that would soon consume them.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Harry flew around, looking for the snitch while the others warmed up for the practice they were getting ready to have. Occasionally, he would look down, trying to catch the glint of red hair approaching the field from the castle. He rolled his eyes and continued his search. _Their probably snogging each other…_ _Speaking of snogging, where is that little red head?_ He looked around, trying to find her.

"Looking for me?" He turned around on his broom and grinned.

"Maybe." She looked down.

"Do you think anyone's watching?" He shrugged, giving her an innocent look.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" She smiled.

"This." She grabbed his head and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

"Hey look!" Ginny pulled away and looked down to see that everyone had landed and were staring at something. They flew down and landed. Harry covered his eyes from the sun and looked over to Hogwarts. Students were coming out of the castle and standing on the slope, pointing and yelling. That's when Harry saw it. Coming from the west side, smoke was billowing up. Harry began to run up the hill, followed by the team. He finally spotted Dean and went over to him.

"What's going on?" Dean shrugged.

"Some kid came in from the lake and started talking about something being on fire. We came to see what it was." Dumbledore was also out there with the teachers. Suddenly, there was an explosion and many screamed, moving back. They watched as fire rose momentarily then wore back down, leaving black clouds of smoke to rise dauntingly to the sky. A Ravenclaw near by spoke up, talking to Terry Boot.

"Hey Terry, isn't that the Head's room?" Harry's eyes bulged and he turned to Ginny.

"Ron and Hermione!" Dumbledore must have been thinking the same thing because he started to head back inside fast, all the teachers following him. Ginny took Harry's arm, scared.

"What do we do?" He looked around and then started to run for the castle, pulling Ginny with him.

"Come on!" When they finally caught up with the teachers they were all crowding around the Head's entrance. Snape was the first to spot them.

"What are you doing here?" Ignoring him, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Ron and Hermione are in there! We want to help." Dumbledore didn't answer him, instead, saying the password and waiting for the portrait to open. When it did, they all gasped. The common room staircase was on fire. The blaze was moving fast across the room, going up the other stairs and licking Terry Boot's door. The heard a crash from one of the rooms and someone scream.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and moved towards the stairs. Dumbledore grabbed him just in time to watch the staircase collapse.

"No one is going up there. We must wait for the fire to turn off."

"Turn off! Albus, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley might be dead!" McGonagall exclaimed. Dumbledore didn't reply. They all backed out of the room. That's when it happened. The fire made one last statement, bursting through the Head Boy's room then went out completely, as if it hadn't happened. The blackish green acid marks remained, scarring the room with reminders of what had just happened. Harry was the first one in the room, scrambling up the crumbled staircase and through the burned down doorframe. He stopped, taking in the devastation. The beams were all over the room, her bed destroyed. The windows looked as if they had exploded. He looked around franticly, looking for any sign of life. Ginny arrived to the top of the mound, standing behind him, gazing over his shoulder.

"Oh no…" she groaned. They heard the teachers reach the top also. Harry entered the room, stepping over the ashes of chairs and portraits that used to stand beautifully in the room. He looked over to one beam and began to push it when it crumpled at his touch. Shifting the debris, he caught sight of a hand. Grabbing the hand he pulled.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, running over and kneeling down. Helping Harry, they pulled him out, gasping and choking. They laid him down and examined him carefully. Ginny took his face. His eyes were closed.

"Ron! Ron wake up!" He was bleeding all over and his leg was twisted in such a grotesque angle that Ginny had to look away. Harry placed his head against Ron's chest. He grew scared.

"He's not breathing." Ginny grabbed his hand and felt his wrist. Her voice trembled.

"There's no pulse!" Harry didn't want to hear that. He searched for any sign of life.

"I found Granger." Hagrid called. Harry looked up to see him see Hermione's limp body being carried out by the big man.

"Is she alive?" Hagrid didn't answer. "Is she alive?" Harry persisted, getting anxious. When Hagrid finally answered, giving Hermione's trampled, lifeless body to a shocked and speechless Hagrid, his voice was small and hesitant.

"She's not breathing."

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! (Most of you can expect this from me!) Live with it! HA HA HA AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (chokes and needs to take a breather...)

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: You'll definitly be on the edge after this one!

ronhermione: I always continue!

ronandmion4ever: THERE YOU ARE! I was waiting patiently for you to show up... This is just for you then... have fun!

Wesker888: Interesting theory. But know... it doesn't have anything to do with what happened in the DOM, but as you all know, Ron was caught trying to get into the DOM so maybe it does have _something_ to do with what's in there but no it doesn't have anything to do with what happened in 5th year.

**PS: I'll give you all a hint: It does have something to do with a brain... That's it...**

Good idea though Wesker888.

Shall I do a chappie tease and ruin it... or shall I let your imaginations run wild... Maybe I'll do both:

_Harry collapsed on the couch motioning for her to come over. Ginny moved closer and sat down next to him, needing his touch to assure her and to calm her.__ He looked down at her. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her lightly. She pulled away._

_"What was that for?" He looked her over, wiping away the tear stains. _

_"You're so calm." She bit her lip and shook her head._

_"I still can't believe it..." she murmured and looked back to the fire. She frowned. "What's going to happen?" Harry pulled her into a hug._

_"I don't know... with Ron..." He stopped, letting the words hang. She looked up at him._

_"With Ron gone..." Harry nodded, the scene of what had happened earlier that week playing in his head._

_"Yeah... gone..."_


	6. Coming Back Home

**Disclaimer: Nothing to say at the present.**

It was quiet in the Great Hall that morning. Everyone had heard about what had happened with Ron and Hermione and the moment Harry and Ginny had entered the Hall, everyone had become still. Fortunately, Healers had been called and had been able to get the two unfortunates breathing again. The bad thing was that they weren't able to move them. They would both start screaming and convulsing in pain and the Healers said that if they tried to move the two, Hermione and Ron could die...

Harry looked up to see McGonagall standing there.

"Ms. Weasley, your parents are here, as well as Ms. Granger's. They are outside waiting for you two." As Harry stood up with Ginny, he addressed his teacher.

"Are we allowed in yet?" McGonagall shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. The answer is still no. No one is allowed in there until the Healers have finished." Harry nodded silently. When they entered the entrance hall of Hogwarts the spotted the Weasley clan and the Grangers. Dumbledore was with them. Mrs. Weasley spotted them.

"Oh Ginny!" She scooped her daughter and held her close. Ginny closed her eyes tight, feeling the tears coming down her cheeks. As she held her daughter, Molly turned to Harry. "You poor thing..." Fred turned to Dumbledore.

"Can't we see them?" He shook his head gravely.

"I'm sorry, I have been told not to let anyone in." Mr. Granger frowned.

"What happened to our daughter?" Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"We don't know..." Mrs. Granger frowned also.

"What do you mean you don't know? Our daughter is up there close to death and all you can say is that you don't know!" Mr. Granger took hold of his wife as she started to cry. Dumbledore didn't answer. Harry stood of to the side, his face pale. He didn't want to hear any of this. He had everything to lose in that infirmary. Ron and Hermione were the closest things to family he had and if they died... He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it. _They're going to make it_, he told himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes. Ginny was standing there, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"We're going up to the infirmary." He nodded and started to walk. Ginny walked beside him, taking his hand in her hands, intertwining thier fingers. Harry looked down at thier hands then up at her. She held his gaze for a moment then looked up ahead, watching her step as they went up the stairs. Dumbledore stopped them and entered the infirmary. He was in there for a while and then appeared.

"The head Healer says that only family is allowed in." All eyes fell on Harry. Ginny moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Harry's family." Everyone's eyes fell to their hands and smiled slightly. Dumbledore nodded and opened the door, letting everyone by. The passed all the empty beds until they reached the beds with the curtains drawn. Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtain and everyone gasped. There, lying on the beds were Ron and Hermione. Oblivious to the world they lay there, limp and beaten. Bandages covered thier bodies and deep scratches marred thier faces. Both looked awful. Mrs. Weasley broke down crying at the sight of her broken son. Harry just stared, turning paler. Some how seeing them lying there, not able to say anything and completely helpless was worse that finding them in the rubble of the fire.

Mr. Granger moved closer, gazing upon the still form that used to be his daughter.

"Why was she with him?" Fred cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Mr. Granger turned to the questioning twin.

"We all know somethings been going on with your brother. Why would she leave herself alone with him?" Bill looked confused.

"What's been going on?" Mrs. Granger looked surprised.

"Really? You don't know?" Bill shook his head. Ginny had been silent for way to long. She was the one who answered him.

"We think that Ron's been setting people on fire. Everytime someone's alone with him, they catch on fire." Bill frowned.

"Wait... Ron's been setting people on fire?" They didn't answer. He then turned to Charlie. "This sounds familiar..." They all turned to him.

"What?" Arthur asked. Bill scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Well... I think it was during the last war... You and mum were gone and Charlie and I were left in charge of everyone." He turned to Ginny. "You're to young to remember this Gin..." Mrs. Granger was growing impatient.

"What happened?" Bill shrugged.

"I don't know for sure. It happened over a matter of time that we took no notice of it..." Charlie cut in.

"That is until that one time." Ginny piped up.

"What happened?" Bill's eyes traveled to his youngest brother.

"We were all playing Quiddich... I think we wouldn't let Ron play. He stormed inside and that was the last time we saw him for hours. We were just coming in when... well..." Fred suddenly jerked.

"Oh I remember that! Ginny started crying! We came in to see what had happened..."

"And we found Ginny... her bed was frozen solid..." Molly frowned.

"How come I don't remember this?" Percy was the one who spoke.

"That's because we didn't want to tell you... I remember too... Ron had disappeared and it took us forever to defrost the whole room without wands." Ginny gave a slight wimper.

"What happened to me?" Charlie answered her.

"That's the problem. When we finally did find Ron he wasn't himself. He was angry all the time and he locked himself the attic... The house was so cold that day." Bill took over.

"Ron had been acting strange all summer. Everytime something bad happened to him, either something would start to freeze or the house would turn cold."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Bill shrugged.

"We personally thought it had something to do with the war..."

"But what does that have to do with Ron now?" Ginny asked. Charlie gazed at his brother.

"I think something similar is happening now..."

* * *

_"Where am I?" Ron asked, looking around. He was surrounded by a vast plain of ice, yet he wasn't cold. _

_YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. A voice answered, sounding from everywhere yet know where. Ron whirled around, trying to find the source._

_"Where are you?"_

_YOU KNOW WHERE I AM. Ron frowned and started walking across the ice. He found it strange that he could walk so easily across it. He tried to find the voice._

_"I don't understand. What happened to me?"_

_I CALLED YOU._

_"Called me?"_

_YES._

_"Why?"_

_BECAUSE THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG. YOU CREATED THIS. Ron looked around, the artic wilderness everywhere he gazed._

_"Anyone could create this," he said, rolling his eyes._

_YOU HAVE BEEN GONE TO LONG. YOUR EYES ARE DECIEVING YOU. Ron looked around._

_"I still don't understand. Who are you?"_

_WHO I AM DOESN'T MATER RIGHT NOW. WHO YOU ARE DOES. Ron was still confused. I SENSE YOUR CONFUSION. DON'T BE AFRAID._

_"What happened to me? Hermione?"_

_YOU HAVE NEVER HAD MUCH CONTROL. THAT IS WHY YOU ARE HERE._

_"Hermione?"_

_SHE IS NO LONGER VALUABLE._

_"What?"_

_SHE HAS SERVED HER PURPOSE._

_"What was that?"_

_TO BRING YOU HERE._

_"Will she die?" The voice didn't answer. Ron frowned. "Will she die?"_

_THAT IS NO LONGER IN MY HANDS. Ron was growing angry with the responses._

_"What am I doing here?"_

_TO LEARN CONTROL._

_"Who are you?"_

_I AM YOUR CREATION. ALL OF THIS IS YOUR CREATION._

_"What is this?"_

_ONLY YOU CAN ACCESS IT. Ron paced._

_"Where are you?"_

_TURN AROUND. Ron did and stared. There before him was a creature he had never seen before. It's body was a whirlwind of snow, green eyes shining out._

_"What's going to happen to Hermione?" _

_I CANNOT SAY. The creature seemed to speak through thoughts. His responses were angering Ron._

_"What do you mean you can't say!"_

_I CANNOT SAY. Ron stepped towards the beast._

_"That's not good enough!" Suddenly Ron's hand caught on fire, only this time Ron didn't feel anything. The fire wasn't even affecting him. Ron smiled, watching the fire. He lifted his hand behind his back and then threw it forward as if he was throwing a quaffle. The flame shot from his hand and hit a large ice hill in the distance, causing it to explode. Ron's smile grew and closing his eyes, he concentrated on a image. Opening his eyes, his gaze encountered a whole new terrain. His terrain. The ground was still ice, but the hills were made of flames. There were trees of stone and lakes of gold. There were other creatures too. They were much smaller than the creature at his side and instead of snow, they were made of noxious fumes that gave Ron a feverish ecstasy. The creature smiled with him._

_YOU REMEMBER._

* * *

"Look!" Ginny shrieked, pointing to Ron. Everyone turned to see his body twisting and convulsing, his mouth opening yet no noise coming out. He looked as if he was being tortured.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, grabbing Arthur with fear. A Healer, hearing the commotion, came out of Pomfrey's office and ran over to the occupied beds. He pushed past the crowd and pulled out his wand, whispering under his breath. Ron continued to writher, screaming silently. Then flames started to show. Mrs. Granger screamed as the fire consumed Ron, but, as everyone began to notice, his skin didn't seem to be harmed.

_WHOOSH!_ Everyone crouched down, screening themselves as smoke billowed from where Ron was. They slowly stood up and gasped.

"Where's Ron?"

A/N: WOW! Didn't see that coming! I sure didn't!

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: Everyone has so many ideas and lots of them are really close. You're kinda close.

i.v.37: I like causing so much angst amongst my reviewers! Is he dead, is he alive? I love it!

Coconut Girl: You are definatly on to something!

Wesker888: Here you go!

ronandmion4ever: No one said anything about the chapter tease being on this chapter. Hope you do good in the election!

**I would like to take the time to inform everyone that Blood and Chocolate is currently on Hold. Yes I know... but I am having a hard time coming up with a good next chapter and I don't want to give you all something bad. I like to keep you coming back. The novel is not being abandoned! I am currently working on the next chapter, just don't expect it anytime soon. I would also like to answer publicly ronandmion4ever's review question just in case anyone was wondering. **

**I told everyone that I do not follow HBP. The reason is because I don't like the idea of Snape being evil. It's not just because he's really sexy in the movies (yes I thing Alan Rickman is sexy!) but because he is like the coolest guy in the books! (after Ron of course.) Other reason's is because it's a way for me to get the trio back into Hogwarts, and to see some Harry and Ginny time. The book doesn't exactly explain their relationship very well. Plus I like the way I got them together! I have nothing against JKR! She's one of the best writers! I just don't think I could write according to the sixth book.**

**No Chapter Tease. I haven't even gotten around to the last one!**


	7. Emalek

_"This place has changed," Ron said, walking along, the creature beside him. The thing nodded._

_YOU HAVE BEEN GONE LONG. THE CREATURES WERE GROWING RESTLESS._

_"Is that why you came to get me?"_

_NOT THE ONLY REASON. THERE ARE THINGS THAT HIDE IN THE WALLS OF THE CASTLE. YOU CREATIONS NEED YOU. Ron turned to face the thing._

_"What things?" The creature continued to walk._

_THAT WILL COME LATER. REST. Ron frowned._

_"I am rested...I never got your name." The creature smiled again, something that still amazed Ron._

_MY NAME IS OCA._

_"OCA?"_

_IT IS A NAME FROM WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG. I WAS CREATED TO HELP YOU._

_"What does it stand for?"_

_OVERLY CONPRESSED ANGER. I KEEP YOUR ANGER INSIDE ME. Ron looked up at his companion, concern in his eyes._

_"Really?" Oca nodded._

_DO NOT WORRY. I WAS CREATED TO HANDLE YOUR AMOUNT OF ANGER. Ron frowned._

_"Then how come everyone keeps catching on fire?" The creature looked down at Ron._

_ANGER WASN'T WHAT CAUSED THAT... Ron chose not to question the reasoning given to him, instead focusing on something else._

_"How did you get out? I mean of my mind..."_

_THE DEPARTMENT OF MINISTRIES. I HAVE BEEN HIDING THERE._

_"So that's why I went there... to get you?" The creature nodded._

_BUT ENOUGH OF THAT. LOOK AROUND YOU. YOU ARE MASTER OF ALL OF THIS._

_"Can I change it?" The creature nodded._

_YOU ARE HERE TO MASTER IT. USE IT. Ron smiled and held out his hands. Crouching down, he touched the ground and closed his eyes, imagining something. Suddenly the ground beneath him trembled and Ron opened his eyes. Out of the ground, poles shot up. They were made of onyx and the rings at the top made of diamonds. Ron smiled. A Quiddich field. Oca stepped back, looking extremely pleased. Ron grinnned as players shot up out of the golden lake near by. They weren't just ordinary players, there long manes flying behind them as they roared to each other. Oca nodded approvingly._

_THE MAJESTIC LIONS OF GRYFFINDOR. VERY GOOD MASTER. Ron watched them fly for a while then turned and began to walk again a serious look on his face._

_"I want you to answer me truthfully. What's going to happen to Hermione?" The creature stopped. It seemed to think through it's answer carefully, not wanting to anger it's master._

_MASTER... IT WAS A PERILOUS SITUATION SHE WAS TRAPPED IN... THE GIRL IS LUCKY TO BE ALIVE..._

_"What do you mean, perilous?"_

_CALLING YOU BACK... IT IS DIFFICULT. Ron frowned, wanting to know more._

_"You said she had lost her value... that she had served her purpose... What was it?" Oca was silent for a minute before he answered._

_THERE MUST BE A WITNESS TO YOUR CALLING BACK... Ron considered the response. _

_"She was my witness..." Oca started to walk, motioning with a snowy arm for him to come. He followed the blizzard until they reached a spot that was completely different from the rest of Ron's domain. There was an rusted iron gate and behind it was a large tomb. It was made of green marble and guarded by two of the ugliest monsters Ron had ever seen. They were slightly taller than him, their skin dripping in green slime and their heads made up of one giant red eye. They held tridants. _

_"What is this place?" Oca bowed reverently, backing up._

_ONLY YOU ARE ALLOWED IN. Ron averted his eyes away from the sight before him to the snowstorm behind him._

_"What's in there?"_

_THE THING THAT IS PREVENTING YOU FROM HER..._

_"Hermione?"_

_WE DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME. IT IS FOR YOU ONLY. With that Oca dispersed, his body disappearing, leaving Ron by himself. Ron hesitated then started for the gate. They opened. Ron stopped, unsure. He glanced behind him and then continued up the path until he reached the guards. They saluted him._

_"What is this place?" he asked. The one on his left bowed and pointed to the tomb. _

_"This place is called Emalek. It means Hermione." Ron looked surprised. It was the first time anyone had said her name._

_"I though no one was allowed to say her name." The one on his right bowed._

_"We are the ones who guard the tomb... We are the only ones." He then pointed to the tomb. Ron stepped closer, gazing upon the writing._

_Berome Cantan Selome Emalek_

_Ron turned to the guards._

_"What does it mean?" Both bowed._

_"It says, I love Hermione..."_

* * *

Harry entered the common room much later that night. He had been missing all day and Ginny had been absolutely worried. It had been a week since Ron had disappeared and Harry had been acting strange since. She watched him come in. That was when he caught sight of her. Harry collapsed on the couch motioning for her to come over. Ginny moved closer and sat down next to him, needing his touch to assure her and to calm her. He looked down at her. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her lightly. She pulled away. 

"What was that for?" He looked her over, wiping away the tear stains.

"You're so calm." She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I still can't believe it..." she murmured and looked back to the fire. She frowned. "What's going to happen?" Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know... with Ron..." He stopped, letting the words hang. She looked up at him.

"With Ron gone..." Harry nodded, the scene of what had happened earlier that week playing in his head.

"Yeah... gone..." They were silent for a while, each not wanting the images that were haunting them. Ginny scooted closer.

"Where have you been all week?" Harry sighed.

"I... I just needed to get away... I mean... with Ron gone and Hermione in the hospital... I just feel like..." Harry's voice faltered. He stopped himself before he started tearing up. Ginny didn't need to see anymore tears. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

"I understand," she responded, understanding how he was feeling. They were silent until the portrait door opened and Seamus, Dean, Pravati, Lavander and Neville entered. They paused when they spotted the two on the couch. They all looked at each other in silence then Seamus smiled and turned to Dean.

"Well, I'm tired. Come on. Let's get to bed." Dean offered the two a small smile and followed Nevill and Seamus up the stairs. As Pravati and Lavander did the same, Lavander turned around, smiling.

"I alway's thought you two were a cute couple," she whispered before disapearing up the staircase. Ginny turned to Harry, an aprehensive look on her face. Harry caught the look and knew what she was thinking.

"It's ok, Gin... Someone was bound to find out..." She frowned.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. Just to prove that he was ok, he leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away, Ginny bit her lip, trying not to cry. Harry pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. She began to cry.

"I miss Ron... I want my brother Harry..."

A/N: I hope you like it. Maybe some of you could see the significance of Emalek? Try!

guess: You're on to something! Not entirely acurate but very close!

ronandmion4ever: Hope you get the job!

Wesker888: Do tell! What does it sound like?

Chapter Tease:

_"Where am I?" Harry smiled._

_"You're alive for starters!" She frowned._

_"Where are you?"_

_"What do you mean where am I? I'm right here." Ginny watched him move his hands and frowned._

_"Are you ok?" she asked, panic starting to take over. The girl on the hospital bed reached out her hands, her eyes focused on her mother, who stood directly in front of her._

_"Ok? Ok? I CAN'T SEE!"_


	8. Blind Revival

_"I want to go back," Ron stated the moment Oca returned. The creature shook his head._

_IT IS TOO DANGEROUS._

_"Why?"_

_HE IS COMING BACK. Ron frowned._

_"Who?" The creature didn't look at Ron._

_IF YOU RETURN AT THIS TIME, SHE WILL DIE._

_"You mean Hermione's alive!" Oca nodded._

_I CANNOT PROMISE ANYTHING. Ron pointed to the ground and out shot fire, blocking Oca from leaving._

_"Who's coming back?" Oca backed away from the fire and turned to Ron._

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN THE BOY WHO LIVED AND THE DEFEATED ONE WILL HAPPEN SOON._

_"How do you know?" Oca bowed reverently._

_I AM YOUR CREATION. I KNOW ONLY WHAT I SHOULD._

_"What's going to happen to Hermione?" Oca was quiet for a while, searching for an answer. He then pointed to the iron gate in the distance._

_THEY WILL TELL YOU. Ron nodded and closed his eyes. He felt his body start to breakdown and opened to see that he was racing across the terrain, flames trailing behind him. He stopped at the gate and waited for his body to form again. He entered the gloomy area and approached the two monstrosities that guarded the tomb. They bowed. _

_"Tell me what's going to happen to Hermione." The one on his left, known as Toran, answered him._

_"Emalek will be revived today. She will seem indifferent from her former self until the midnight toll. Then she will join the creature of Voldemort." Ron frowned._

_"Creature?" The one on his right, known as Gimlet, responded._

_"When you returned to the Department of Ministries to retrieve Oca, you unknowingly released a demon. Something that had been trapped there after it's release from the brains. It is the reason you caught on fire in Azkaban. You were unknowingly punishing yourself." It still surprised Ron that, unlike Oca or anyone else Ron had encountered in this world, Toran and Gimlet said words that seemed restricted to the rest of Ron's world._

_"Hermione's going to go to Voldemort?" They both nodded._

_"Oca got there just before the beast did. Unfortunatley, Oca couldn't stop the beast. It went to Hermione." Ron just stood there, soaking up the information he had been given. Hermione was going to go to Voldemort... He looked up._

_"When can I go back?"_

_"You will return in due time. This is all we are allowed to tell you..." Ron nodded and stepped up to the tomb, tracing the letters with his fingers. He wanted to return now. He wanted to tell Hermione how he really felt... He wanted to hold her again... Gimlet approached Ron cautiously._

_"Sire." Ron turned._

_"Yes?" Gimlet pointed to the sky. It had turned from it's greyish hue to an unnatural red. Lightning was starting to crack over the landscape, lighting up the atmosphere. Ron stood._

_"What's going on?" Toran pointed ahead, to the gate. Ron gaped. There stood Oca, surrounded by his smaller look-a-likes. The Gryffindor lions also started to appear, all of them stopping before the gate. Ron turned to Toran._

_"What's going on?" he asked again. The guard turned to him._

_"It is beggining..." Ron frowned, not liking the way Toran had said that._

_"The begginging of what?" Gimlet and Toran assumed their positions, holding there tridants to the sky. As thunder drummed, lightning struck the golden weapons, lighting up Emalek. Ron backed up, his eyes widening as the lightning stayed in place, crackling and twisting as it remained fixated on the tridants. The lions began to roar and the creatures around Oca glowed with a toxic fury. Oca began to raise up of the ground and covered the sky with snow. Ron's eyes began to turn green, his pupils dialating as he witnessed the phenomenon take place before him. Toran and Gimlet turned to face him, not letting their grip on the electrifying weapons go._

_"Emalek is awakening!" Ron grabbed his head, screamed in pain. It was as if acid had been poured on him. The hills around them exploded and the ground began to shift, mountainous ice burgs bursting from the ground. Ron backed up until he was on top of the tomb. The pain increased, consuming him. He raised his head to the heavens, his whole eye changing to ice as he watched fire drop from the sky and consume him..._

* * *

"Harry!" He looked up to see Neville running into the common room. 

"What is it Neville?" The boy stopped to catch his breath and then smiled.

"Ginny told me to get you. She says that Hermione's waking up!" Harry shot out of the common room instantly. He ran through the corridors and shoved passed people on the stairs, despreate to get to the infirmary as fast as he could. He hadn't slept in weeks, worrying about Hermione. She had not gotten better at all. Ron still hadn't been found.

He burst through the Hospital wing doors and ran down to the crowd that was forming around Hermione's bed. Harry moved to the front, and watched with everyone else as Hermione squirmed, opening her mouth as if to say something the closing it. Her eyes were still closed. Everyone held their breath as Hermione's hands moved to her face. Her eyes finally opened. She was staring at her mother, who was standing at the end of the bed. She blinked confused, then rubbed her eyes and continued to blink rapidly.

"Where am I?" Harry smiled.

"You're alive for starters!" She frowned.

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? I'm right here." Ginny watched him move his hands and frowned.

"Are you ok?" she asked, panic starting to take over. The girl on the hospital bed reached out her hands, her eyes focused on her mother, who stood directly in front of her.

"Ok? Ok? I CAN'T SEE!"

"WHAT?" Mrs. Granger shrieked. Hermione continued to blink as if hoping to see something the next time her eyes opened. Mrs. Granger ran over to her daughter and grabbed her. To everyone's surprise, Hermione didn't scream. Instead she grabbed her mother.

"Mom?" Her mother waved her hand directly in front of Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes didn't move. Mr. Granger rounded on the Healer next to him.

"What's wrong with her!" The Healer ran over to Hermione's side, taking out her wand.

"Hermione, I want you to relax a moment. I'm going to scan your eyes." She waved her wand across Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes weren't tracking at all. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm as panic started to take over the crowd. The Healer removed her wand and tapped it on her hand. It emmitted blue sparks. Mrs. Granger watched on anxiously.

"What does that mean?" The Healer looked confused.

"This doesn't make sense. Hermione's eyes are perfect. There's nothing wrong with them. She should be seeing." Hermione reached out, trying to find the Healer. She took Hermione's hand.

"I'm supposed to see! Why can't I!" The Healer grabbed Hermione's face.

"You need to calm down. If you panic, it could irrate other injuries," she turned to Dumbledore. "I need to go to St. Mungos. I've never seen anything like this before." Dumbledore nodded and the Healer left the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey. Hermione shifted and once again reached out like a helpless child.

"Harry?" He jerked. It was the first time she had said his name in weeks and her voice sounded so small, so weak. He hesitated then walked over, taking her hand.

"I'm right here." Hermione pulled on his hand and grabbed him into a frightened hug. She began to cry, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry fought his own tears as he held onto her. "It's going to be ok..." He said this to reassure himself as well as Hermione.

"I thought I was going to die..." she choked out between sobs. Harry pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, holding her face in his hands.

"You're here..." She nodded, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Catching her breath, she rested her head back on his shoulder. They were silent for a while. Ginny took the time to watch Harry interact with Hermione. She bit her lip. They were so close. That had been something Ginny, and perhaps most Hogwarts girls, envied about Hermione. Her and Harry had a friendship that surpassed any relationship either one had been in. They were able to just be around each other, not saying anything and comfort each other. Ginny had been watching the way Hermione interacted with Ron and the way she did with Harry and it was completely different. With Ron, Hermione was much more forward, though the two did have moments when they didn't have to talk, Ron and Hermione's relationship was much more verbal than the one she had with Harry. That was probably where the rumors came from. Though if you were close with the whole group, you'd be able to see that the relationship between her and Harry was completely platonic, where as, with Hermione and Ron, there was so much sexual tension, that you'd be an idiot not to notice.

Hermione finally raised her head and wiped her blinded eyes. Harry watched her carefully as she took deep breaths. Finally she spoke.

"Dad..."

"Yes dear..."

"Where's Ron?" Everyone froze. Harry swore mentally. _Of course she didn't know!_ Catching the tense silence, Hermione raised her head, frowning. "What happened?" Mrs. Granger took her daughter's hand.

"Honey... Ron isn't here." Hermione looked as if she had been slapped. Pulling away from both Harry and her mother, Hermione's eyes began to fill again.

"What!" Mrs. Granger realised what she had just said and corrected herself.

"No! He's alive! He's just..." her voice faltered. She didn't know what to say. She looked around for help. Ginny stepped forward.

"Hermione... Ron disappeared." Hermione's head turned, her sightless eyes landing in the general area in which Ginny stood.

"He's alive..." Harry took her hand.

"Yeah... He is." Hermione seemed to try to take it all in. She bit her lip.

"Oh no..."

A/N: I have to tell everyone. This chapter wasn't planned. I wasn't expecting to refer back to the DOM. So I must say that Wesker888 was almost correct when saying that the brains did something. They did do something. They released a "demon". I'm not telling you exactly what it is... why? Because I don't know myself. Like I said, I wasn't planning anything in this chapter!

Coconut Girl: Here you go!

Wesker888: Not Harry, Hermione!

ronandmion4ever: Sorry about losing. ;-( The parts with Ron and Oca are my favorite too!

**Just in case anyone was wondering, I didn't mean to put Emalek as a extremely significant place. I meant as a sort of metaphor or something like that. You know how some people say that they keep their feelings burried within them. Well, that's what Emalek is. It's just where Ron "burried" his feelings for Hermione. And know you know! **

Chapter Tease: (Just so people know. I write these of the top of my head after I'm done with answering reviews. So if they appear in the chapter out of place, not making sense or rushed, I'm really sorry!)

_"You look beautiful," he said as he closed the clasp on neckalace. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Turning around she faced him._

_"Thank you." He smirked and leaned in, capturing her lips in a seering kiss. His arms circled her waist, pulling her flush against him, causing her to gasp. He quickly moved from her lips to her neck, biting down hard on her flesh, making her groan in an unatrual lust. Her body craved him, and his the same. He growled and pulled her impossibly close, plunging his tongue into the depths of her mouth, trying to assert dominance. Hermione was having none of it, in return she ground her pelvis against his, rolling her hips tantalisingly. He grinned wickedly, diving back for her neck. She moaned again, waves of lust starting to take over._

_"When do we leave?" she gasped out, his hands grabbing her breast possesively. _

_"When Master calls..."_


	9. Lust

**Disclaimer: This chappie is a bit more _kinky_ then the others, so you know.**

Hermione's parent's left that night for their room in Hogsmeade, leaving behind Harry and a very quiet Ginny. Harry was still sitting beside Hermione, convicting himself for what had happened.

"I should have been there." Hermione reached out for his face, taking it in both hands.

"It's not your fault..." Harry frowned.

"I shouldn't have left you two alone! That thing you said you saw..."

"Harry! It's not your fault... I was stupid to think that nothing would happen. I trusted Ron and there for _I_ made the mistake." Harry stayed silent for a while, then turned to her.

"I wonder where he is..." Hermione's face fell, and leaned in, kissing his cheek and then resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and they held each other. Ginny watched on, an unwanted feeling taking over her. Envy.

Harry finally pulled away, looking into Hermione's blind eyes.

"I'd better go... I have to finish my Potions essay." Hermione nodded and felt him get up and heard him start to walk of. Harry stopped, and turned around.

"Gin... you coming?" Ginny looked up and shook her head distractedly.

"No... I need to talk to Hermione." He gave her a questioning look, but left anyway, leaving the girls alone. Hermione could sense the tension.

"Ginny... are you ok? You've been silent ever since I woke up." Ginny sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed. She remained silent, trying to put her words together. "Ginny?"

"How do you do it?" Hermione frowned.

"Do what?" Ginny rolled her eyes, despite herself.

"You are the best friend of _the_ hottest, most popular guy in school. Plus, he's known for his very unpredictable mood swings. How the hell do you do it?" Hermione smiled.

"You mean how am I able to be so close to him yet not fall for him?"

"Yea..." Hermione shrugged.

"The relationship I have with Harry is something that's very special to me. Unlike Ron, he doesn't push me to my limits and I can be completely honest with him without him biting my head off. Besides... Harry's like the brother I never had... I love him..." She frowned. "Ginny... the relationship I have with Harry is completely different from the relationship he has with you." It was Ginny's turn to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Look... I may be able to comfort him and give him advice... but in all honesty, I have never seen anyone that can calm him down like you can. You're not afraid of him when he's in those little tantrums..." Hermione smiled slightly. "Harry loves you... and that's what matters."

"He loves you." Hermione burst out laughing. Something that surprised Ginny.

"Sure... he loves me... he loves Ron... but he's not _in_ love with Ron now is he..." Ginny remained silent. That was when Madame Pomfrey came in and told Ginny that she had to go. As Ginny got up, she continued to look at Hermione. Though she couldn't see, Hermione could tell that Ginny's gaze was intense and questioning.

"Trust me Gin... He loves you... He may not be able to say it, but I can tell..." Ginny nodded and then left quietly. Madame Pomfrey began to unwrap the bandages around Hermione's arms. Hermione remained quiet, before turning to the nurse.

"Madame Pomfrey?" The old woman looked up.

"Yes?" Hermione winced as Pomfrey applied a stinging liquid onto her wounds.

"How... How bad was he?" The nurse frowned.

"Who?"

"Ron... How bad were his injuries?" The nurse stayed quiet for a while.

"He looked like he was going to die..."

* * *

_The fire finally died down and the sky regained its greyish hue. The pain ceased to exist, leaving Ron exhilarated, though his eyes remained ice. Ron stood and looked around to find that his creatures were still there, waiting obediantly. Oca had finally come back down and stood at the head of the smaller pack. Toran and Gimlet bowed. Ron shook his head, trying to concentrate._

_"Hermione... she's awake." Gimlet nodded. Both guards then proceded to hand him their tridants, which had become white hot from the lightning. The pain didn't affect Ron. He whirled the weapons in his hands and smiled. Stepping down from the tomb he exited Emalek. The creatures seperated, creating a path for him. Oca followed him._

_MASTER... IT IS TIME TO LEARN CONTROL... PERILOUS ARE THE TIMES AHEAD... Ron nodded. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the terrain he had been in when he arrived. Opening his eyes he smiled. He held his hands out and raised them, forcing up iceburgs. Soon he was surrounded be them. Oca appeared in front of him._

_IT IS TIME. Ron nodded and held out the tridants, pointing them at Oca. Oca let out a deep groan and began to disperse, surrounding Ron in a whirlwind of snow. Ron closed his eyes as the snow tightened around him and then consumed him in a chilling euphoria. Opening his glowing eyes he grinned._

_"Clemonta Selmac Devontage PERON!" He screamed, pointing his weapons at the icy monuments before him. Out shot and explosion of fire and ice, mixing together as it hurtled toward their target._

_BOOM! Ron stayed planted as the earth around him shook with the disintergration of it's formation. He wasn't satisfied. Slamming the points into the ground, he continued to scream._

_"Telome Verog! Telome Lerog!" Air began to swirl around him and the ground began to tremble again. Then, shooting out of the ground, fire raced along four paths, heading for four seperate hills._

_BOOM! WOOSH! The explosion of ice was followed by the updraft of fire as it spread, encircling Ron with a delightful warmth. Ron tried one more time, wanting it to be excellent. He raised the tridants to the sky, crossing them together. Clouds began to from above the furnace and suddenly lightning came down, slamming down onto Ron. Ron remained standing as he collected the energy from the phenomenon above him. He closed his eyes, focusing on the ring of fire and ice surrounding him. Opening his eyes he laughed._

_"EROMA!" Suddenly there was silence. Utter and complete silence. The fire still raged and the ice twisted and turned in the furnace and the lightning continued to bare down on Ron, but not a sound was made._

_CRRREEAAAK! Charge exploded from Ron's body and the sonic energy engulfed the whole region, causing it to light up. It continued to spread until Ron slammed the crossed tridants down into the ground. Fire, ice and energy rose and then fell, circling him and then devouring him. The land returned to silence as Ron fell to his knees, exhausted. He gulped in air as he felt the emotion leave him. Oca reformed beside him and waited. Ron looked up to the creature from his spot on the ground and smiled tiredly._

_"That was fun."_

* * *

_It is time, my dear... AWAKEN!_

She sat up straight and immediatly took stock of her situation. Looking down at her arms she sneered in disgust and ripped the confining bandages from her arms. She smiled at the wounds and gazed upon them intensly. The deep wounds began to fill up and then completely disappeared, her milky skin reforming to it's natural glory. Standing up, she walked to the end of the infirmary and opened to window. Pulling herself up on the ledge, Hermione looked around and then smiled, seeing the lanturn at the gate. Silently she jumped, landing on the far roof and then jumped again, landing on the front lawn and bolted for the gate. The hooded figures standing there saw her and shifted uncomfortably as she made her way over the gate like a cat. Landing in front of them she sneered. She could sense there hatred of her.

"Where is he?" she hissed. The leader stepped forward.

"We have orders," he said gruffly. "We're bringing you there ourselves. He'll meet you there. She curled her lips threateningly, then waited as he pulled out a firewhiskey bottle. "One, two... three!"

* * *

"There you are!" She turned and grinned, running over to the man. He was much taller than her with green eyes and black hair. He was sporting black robes. She stopped before him and bowed reverently. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Pulling away he smiled.

"I hope you weren't given trouble." She glanced at the disgusted deatheaters behind her.

"Those idiots never know the best way to travel." The man laughed and began to pulled her down a corridor, leaving the deatheaters to their own antics.

"I have something to give you." She grinned and followed him into a private room. He left her in front of a full mirror. She gazed at herself and smiled. She loved this body. He came back and she turned to face him. He pulled something out of a small box. She gasped.

"Is that..." He nodded, holding up the onyx pendant. She turned back to the mirror and let him put it on.

"You look beautiful," he said as he closed the clasp on neckalace. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Turning around she faced him.

"Thank you." He smirked and leaned in, capturing her lips in a seering kiss. His arms circled her waist, pulling her flush against him, causing her to gasp. He quickly moved from her lips to her neck, biting down hard on her flesh, making her groan in an unatrual lust. Her body craved him, and his the same. He growled and pulled her impossibly close, plunging his tongue into the depths of her mouth, trying to assert dominance. Hermione was having none of it, in return she ground her pelvis against his, rolling her hips tantalisingly. He grinned wickedly, diving back for her neck. She moaned again, waves of lust starting to take over.

"When do we leave?" she gasped out, his hands grabbing her breast possesively.

"When Master calls..." She nodded as he forced her into the wall, his hands roaming her body greedily. His mouth began to journey lower, licking the exposed skin between her cleavage. He then bit down on the top of her breast causing her to pull away and hiss, threatening him. He growled at her, pinning her throat to the wall with one hand while the other one undid her bra clasp. His teeth then grabbed a hold of her throat and he held her still as he undid her shirt buttons. Once he had gotten the shirt off, she had her own fun. Shoving him back he stumbled and landed into a chair. She pounced on him and began undo his robes, grounding herself into him causing him to growl with pleasure. She played with him, pulling on his lower lip and sucking on it. An anamalistic urge to have more of him came over her and her hands began to deal with his pants. He didn't hold back, his head diving for her chest, loving the way she cried out pleasure. He ran his hands down her naked back, his claws starting to form. Her back arched as he dug his claws into her flesh, her grip on him tightening extremely. She pushed his head back up, devouring his lips with hers.

"The Dark-" The deatheater stopped in his tracks once he saw the two on the chair. The man under Hermione roared with rage, shoved Hermione off of him and in a flash had the deatheater's blood on the floor. The body twitched for a moment then became still. Hermione stood up and watched her love clean his face. He then turned to her, his eyes roving over her half naked body approvingly. Grabbing his robes off the floor he started for the door.

"Get dressed. Master wants us." She nodded, grabbing her bra and shirt and shoving them on then following him out the door.

* * *

_Ron cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Oca stopped and watched as Ron caught his breath. He looked up to his friend._

_"She's gone to him." Oca nodded knowingly._

_FROM NOW UNTIL THE TIME YOU RETURN IT WILL HURT. SHE IS NOT HERSELF. SHE IS HIS. Ron nodded, closing his eyes, trying not to imagine some beast fondling his Hermione. Another jab of pain hit him. Shaking himself, he stood up. Motioning to Oca, he started off to the flaming hills._

_"Let's go to my place." Oca smiled._

_THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA. Ron doubled over as another wave hit him. His breathing ragged, he continued for the hills, the only thing keeping him going was the anger Oca provided him with. The anger of the fact that some son of a bitch was trying to shack up with the girl Ron loved._

_"I'll kill the bastard."_

A/N: A bit more discriptive then normal, but hey! Hermione's not exactly being herself. I had to show that in a very obvious way.

ronandmion4ever: She's not the beast. She has a different value.

Wesker888: Oh no! Not Harry! I'm not that type of person. I wouldn't do anything to violate a strong friendship like that. But the chapter tease did end up being _very_ interesting.

Avanell: Thank you! I love chapter teases. Especially that one! It was funny getting everyone confused over who Hermione was _passionatly_ snogging! ;-)

**I know! I know! I keep updating to fast! I'm sorry, it just after updating Blood and Chocolate I needed something to do! This chapter was very interesting to do:)**

**Chappie Tease:**

_"What were you doing up there?" Ginny froze on the staircase, her eyes wide. She turned to see her family standing by the fireplace. She faltered._

_"I... well... I was...um... well..."_

_"She was with me." Ginny whirled around and gaped._

_"What are you doing?" she hissed._


	10. Fully Revealing

**Disclaimer: Nothing to say... Just read... and enjoy... and then review... and then read some more...**

Voldemort looked up to see the man enter followed closely by a young woman that made him sneer.

"What is she doing here?" The man bowed, motioning to Hermione.

"Let me introduce you to Vor Emalek ." Hermione bowed. Voldemort glared at her.

"What is she doing here?" he repeated, looking over the girl with absolute hatred. The man stepped forward.

"I told you that I needed something Master. She is what I needed."

"A mudblood?" Hermione stepped forward.

"The girl may be a mudblood, but you have to admit," she ran her hands over her body suggestively. "She's got a great body. Much younger than my old one and much more... _flexable_." Many deatheaters groaned with want at the sexual innuendo. Hermione, or rather Vor Emalek smiled. Voldemort looked disgusted. Standing up he turned to the man beside her.

"You turned the mudblood into a oversexed housewife." The man laughed.

"You won't be saying that once you see what she can do to me." Again the groans. Voldemort grabbed the man.

"I don't have time for your sexual fanticies! I am your master and I want results." Shoving the man way from him, he turned to the deatheaters, who were gawking at Hermione's body. "GET TO WORK!" They immediatly dispersed. Voldemort turned back to the man. "Gelon... I took you out of that hell hole for a reason... if Potter isn't dead by midnight of All Hallow's Eve then you can kiss your little bitch goodbye." With that he swept out of the room, several men following him. Gelon smiled and turned back to Vor Emalek.

"Looks like we have four days. Come... we have work to do." Vor Emalek smiled and followed him back to his private room, letting the door slam behind her.

* * *

Ginny leaned against the door and listened closely. Apart from Neville's light snoring, she could tell that the room was fast asleep. Opening the door as queitly as possible she padded across the room to Harry's bed. Drawing back the curtain, she looked down at him. He was frowning in his sleep. Ginny leaned in and shook him gently. He rolled over onto his side and muttered something about Sirius being innocent. She frowned and shook him again. Finally he opened his eyes. He looked around and then reached out for his glasses. Ginny picked them up and handed them to him. He blinked and then frowned even more. 

"What are you doing in here?" Ginny looked around, making sure nobody had woken.

"I couldn't sleep." He nodded and scooted over, letting her snuggle up beside him. He looked down at her.

"Nightmares?" She shook her head.

"No. I just couldn't sleep." Silence took over, each lost in there own thoughts. Ginny's mind traveled back to her conversation with Hermione only a few hours earlier. Was what she had said right? Did Harry really love her? Ginny closed her eyes, then reopened them and looked up at Harry. He seemed lost in train of thought.

"Harry?" she whispered quietly. He turned to her.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip, not knowing how to go about such a question.

"I... Do you... You don't have to answer... I just want to know, ok?" He nodded, frowning.

"What's wrong?" She turned her gaze to her clasped hands.

"Do you... Do... Doyouloveme?" she asked quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch what she had said. Unfortuantely, Harry had dealt with Ron for so long that he caught what Ginny had said immediatly and froze. Ginny felt him tense up and looked up to gauge his expression. There was none. His face was totally emotionless, though he had grown considerably paler. Of course he had expected the question some time, but it was still shocking to hear it. He dived deep into his emotions, searching for the right answer. _Did he love her?_ Love was such a loaded word. It was also a very strong feeling. He glanced at her anxious face. _Do I love her?_ He asked himself again. _Of course you do!_ Screamed his heart. But was it an emotion he wanted to admit. Sure Ron had his problems, even Hermione had her moments, but could Harry actually admit that he loved the little redhead beside him. He had been going over this so long that he failed to realize that Ginny had fallen asleep. He looked at her, watching the way her fingers grasped his shirt as she shifted into a much more comfortable position. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you..."

* * *

_Ron twirled the tridant in his hand aimlessly as he watched the lions. They had been his only amusement while the pain continued to come. Oca stood at a reasonable distance, sensing the increasing fustration his master was under going. Ron didn't look at him when he spoke._

_"Will you come with me, when I return?" _

_THAT IS YOUR CHOICE. Ron nodded silently. He stood up and flinched visibly when the next pang of pain came. Though it was considerably less that the beginning, thanks to the hills in which Ron sought cover, the pain still came. Holding his side he pointed to the field below._

_"Who is Vor Emalek?" Ron watched in amazement as Oca swelled slightly, swirling more rapidly then dying down._

_SHE IS TEMPTATION. Ron frowned._

_"Temptation?" Oca nodded gravely._

_A CREATION BANISHED IN YOUR FOURTH YEAR. SHE HAS BEEN HIDING BENEATH THE GIRL. Ron didn't understand._

_"What do you mean she was banished?"_

_WHEN THE GIRL WAS FINALLY REALIZED TO BE OF VALUE, TEMPTATION WAS NO LONGER NEEDED. SHE TRIED TO TAKE OVER, BUT WAS BANISHED. LEAVING THIS PLACE SHE WENT TO THE GIRL. TEMPTATION IS THE BAD FORM OF THE GIRL. SHE WILL BE YOUR WEAKNESS AND THE BEAST'S ONLY HOPE OF SURVIVAL. Ron nodded. Hermione was being controlled by a being that wanted the beast, or rather, wanted physical affection. Ron growled._

_"When can I return?" Oca looked up to the sky and pointed. A whirlwind of ashes were starting to form in the grey sky. _

_IN A FEW HOURS THE PORTAL WILL BE OPENED AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO RETURN. Ron watched the whirlwind grow slowly._

_"Good..."_

* * *

Vor Emalek screamed as forced himself against her. She bit down on his ear, his claws plowing their way down her back. Giving her one last pleasure, he pulled away, ignoring her whimpering pleas for more. Getting off the bed he grabbed his robes. She continued to whine. Rounding on her, he growled threateningly. She drew back, shrieking in horror. 

"_Shut up!_" She quieted down, her lips still curled. He rolled his eyes. _Horny little bitch. _"I need to concentrate..." She started shrieking again when his body started to glow. Falling of the bed and backing into the wall she watched on in untamed fear. He began to laugh at her as fumes started to encircle him.

_Woosh!_ He grinned.

"I'm back!"

* * *

Ginny woke, feeling the body next to her shift. Looking up, she saw Harry move. She frowned. Harry had taken so long to answer her question last night. Well... actually she had fallen a sleep but that didn't matter now... She opened the curtains and thanked God. The other boys hadn't woken up yet. She looked back at Harry for a moment then got up and padded out of the dorm. 

"What were you doing up there?" Ginny froze on the staircase, her eyes wide. She turned to see her family standing by the fireplace. She faltered.

"I... well... I was...um... well..."

"She was with me." Ginny whirled around and gaped.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Harry ignored her and came down the stairs.

"We were just talking." Fred sniggered.

"And snogging," he whispered softly. Ginny glared at him and came down the stairs standing next to Harry.

"What are you guys doing here?" Molly frowned.

"Hermione's missing." Harry blanched.

"What!" He yelped, moving closer. Arthur took Harry's shoulder and led him out the common room, followed by the rest of the Weasleys.

"Madame Pomfrey found her gone this morning." Ginny was extremely pale.

"But... Did someone break in?" Her father shook his head.

"Madame Pomfrey said that no one had entered the infirmary. There wasn't even sign of struggle. The only thing that she saw was the far window. It was opened from the inside." Ginny stopped.

"You mean someone opened it from the inside?" Arthur stopped also.

"Not just anyone Ginny. Hermione opened the window herself."

* * *

_Ron's eyes remained on the whirlwind in the sky for a long while. He kept Oca close by, wanting to know when he was allowed to leave. Oca watched his master carefully, knowing that Ron's emotions were rising dangerously. Oca could feel it._

_IT IS ALMOST TIME. Ron nodded and began to make his way down the fiery hill. The creatures sensed what was going on and paused. Ron watched them slow down. He smiled and motioned for two lions. Stepping forward they bowed then followed him as he made his way to Emalek. Gimlet and Toran nodded, knowing what was about to happen. Ron stepped past the gate, and for the first and only time, Oca followed._

_IT BEGINS... Ron raised his head to the sky, eyes icing over as the whirlwind swirled dangerously. Oca began to disperse, encircling him and the two lions._

_WOOSH! Flames shot up from the tomb and consumed him._

* * *

"Woah!" Everyone fell to the ground as the castle started to shake. Ginny looked around, eyes wide with fright. 

"What's going on!" Molly grabbed her daughter and pulled her close to the wall.

BOOM! Suddenly it stopped and everyone stood up cautiously.

"What happened?" Screams could be heard from the Great Hall and everyone took off down the corridor. Harry was the first to get there and he forced the doors open. The candles were flaming and there in the middle was a monster. Made of snow and green eyes, it swirled around. Giving out a loud screech it contracted then exploded. The Great Hall was plunged into darkness. Then one by one the lights came back on. Ginny gasped.

"RON!"

A/N: HEEEE's BACK! YEAH!

i.v.37: No it isn't Harry. I wouldn't disgrace Harry _or_ Hermione that way.

Reader of Canon FF: I haven't heard from you in awhile. Thank You!

x-Drama-Queen93-x-: Voldemort owns Gelon.

ronandmion4ever: In all honesty, most of this comes from my demented mind. Sure I get some ideas from other places, but most of it is me.

Coconut Girl: I perfer the term EVIL GENIUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! (chokes on spit and then starts coughing. Takes deep breath then continues typing.)

Avanell: Thanks for reading both of them!

Wesker888: I hope I answered most of your questions, though I'm always open for more! Oca has become my favorite character! He's the only one that _feels_ what Ron's going through! I personally think that is soooo cool!

Chapter Tease:

_"Stop your complaining!" he hissed menacingly. She curled her lip and let out a low growl. He ignored her._

_"I don't have time to give you what you want." She glided up to him and straddled him, pressing er body p to his._

_"Of course you do..." she cooed into his ear seductivly. His hands traveled up her back, stopping at her soft spot. She screamed._

_"Don't even try that... other men might find you enticing, but remember, I'm the only one who can fully resist you." he growled, licking her blood off his claws. Standing he stepped over her body, ignoring her persistant apologies. Bitch._


	11. Ready or Not

**Disclaimer: Didn't copy, just put my two cents in.**

Ron had been carried to the hospital wing, much to his protest. He kept on trying to explain that there was nothing wrong with him, but they obviously wouldn't listen. He sat there, glaring at Madame Pomfrey as she jabbed at him, trying to find the wounds that Ron's disapearance had caused. There were none. The nurse was stunned.

"But... What happened?"

"I'd like to know that to," Mr. Weasley said, his eyes on his irate son. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me." Fred and George snorted.

"You disappear for weeks then you tell us that nothings wrong?" Fred asked incredilously. Ron stood up.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me or not, I have buisness to tend to." They were all confused.

"What?" Ron ignored them and whistled. There were shouts outside the door, where Hagrid was supposed to be, then suddenly they burst open, revealing to large lions. Everyone screamed, except Ron. He was smiling.

"There you two are... Where's Oca?" The lions strode over to their master and rubbed up against him, trying to get some attention. Everyone else just stared, cowering in the far corner. Ginny was the first to get her voice back.

"What the hell..." Ron finally noticed them. Smiling he pointed to one of the lions.

"This is Gimlet and this is Toran," he said pointing to the others. Turning back to them he kneeled down. "Where's Oca?" Gimlet growled and raised a paw towards the door. Hagrid came lumbering in.

"You gotta look at this!" Everyone glanced at the two felines warily. Ron shook his head and walked to the door and peeked outside.

"Come in." There was a long silence and then Ron reappeared, followed by the whirlwind that had brought him here.

"Ron. What's going on!" Molly demanded, her eyes switching from the lions to the phonomenon by the door. Ron's face grew serious, his eyes fixed on Oca.

"I know where Hermione is..."

* * *

Vor Emalek whined again. 

"Please." She begged. Gelon ignored her. She tried again. "Please Gelon." He looked up from her seat, glaring.

"Stop your complaining!" he hissed menacingly. She curled her lip and let out a low growl. He ignored her.

"I don't have time to give you what you want." She glided up to him and straddled him, pressing er body p to his.

"Of course you do..." she cooed into his ear seductivly. His hands traveled up her back, stopping at her soft spot. She screamed.

"Don't even try that... other men might find you enticing, but remember, I'm the only one who can fully resist you." he growled, licking her blood off his claws. Standing he stepped over her body, ignoring her persistant apologies. _Bitch._

"You treat your women badly." Gelon looked up to see Voldemort standing there. He smirked at his master.

"Not as badly as you treat yours, I'm sure." Voldemort sneered, stepping over Hermoine's body. She growled from her spot on the floor, only to be struck in the face with the Dark Lords foot.

"I suggest you control her. I will not go to Hogwarts with a slut whose biological clock is going crazy." Gelon bowed. Voldemort looked pleased and went on. "I want to know the where abouts of a certain redhead." Gelon hissed.

"Weasley's been back for at least four hours... I don't want to deal with him now..."

"Will he be a problem?" Gelon smirked.

"For you, no, but for me..." He jerked his head to Vor Emalek. "I'm fighting for full rights." Voldemort frowned, something that was interesting to see.

"Full rights?" Gelon nodded.

"Vor Emalek is not completely mine. She does still have the mudblood in her... The mudblood belongs to Weasley, not me. Until All Hallows Eve, I do not have full rights to Vor Emalek." Voldemort looked over the girl, eyebrows raised.

"Looks like you've taken full rights." Gelon shook his head.

"Master, you are mistaken. I may her mind, but I do not control her emotions. While Weasley is still alive, I will never have control of that." Voldemort turned to leave.

"Well, I suggest you try. I will not tolerate rogues in my ranks." With that he swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him. Gelon whirled around and grabbed Vor Emalek by the throat, pinning her to the wall. Glaring at her with hatred, he choked her until something surfaced in her eyes. Hatred.

"Listen!" he hissed. "I know you can hear me. Don't test me. Vor Emalek has told you what I'm capable of... I may not kill you, but I'll sure as hell kill those stupid muggles in Hogsmeade." His nose was touching hers, his hot breath filling her senses. "Don't test me." What was left of Hermione glared back through the eyes that now betrayed her as she struggled to hopelessly gain control of the body that was no longer her own. Gelon looked on in disgust and let her go, letting her drop to the ground gasping. The girl took several deep breaths then looked up, grinning. Vor Emalek was back in control.

"She wants to tell you something." Gelon sneered.

"What's that?" Vor Emalek stood, dusting herself off.

"The fire will consume you..."

* * *

"Ron! Slow down!" Ron whirled around, glaring at the two. 

"I have to get to the woods." Harry stooped over, trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" Ron started off for the woods again, talking as he went.

"There is alot you do not know. Hermione's still alive, but she's not in control anymore. Vor Emalek is in control of her body." Ginny shook her head, completely confused.

"Wait, what? Who's Vor Emalek?"

"Vor Emalek is my creation... like Oca."

"Who's Oca?" Ron smiled and pointed to the formation in the forest.

"That's Oca... Oy! Oca!" Green eyes appeared from the frosty phenomenon and the thing bowed. Ron frowned. "No... This is him..." He said pointing to Harry. He then went quiet for a moment, gazing intently on Oca. He nodded his head. "Of course it's ok... Yes... I know..." Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Ron... Who are you talking to?" Ron turned to Harry.

"I need to show you two something... just don't freak out." Ginny snorted.

"Why would we freak out?" Ron rolled his eyes. Lifting his head to the sky he raised his hands. Oca ballooned slightly then began to surround Ron. Harry and Ginny stepped back, eyes wide. The tridants started to form in his hands as Oca continued to circle. Then it stopped. Oca glided away and kept his eyes on his creator. Ron stepped forward and slammed his weapons to the ground.

_Boom!_ Ginny screamed as the ground around them shook. She grabbed Harry's arm, staring at her brother with fear and amazement. Ron smiled and it was over. Harry stepped forward.

"What the hell was that!" Ron grinned.

"It was a warning." Ginny frowned.

"A warning for who?"

"Gelon... So he knows that he has two more days..." Harry didn't like the sound of that.

"And then what?"

"Voldemort will come... and so will Hermione." They had told that Hermione was with Voldemort. What Ron had failed to tell them was that Voldemort was coming to Hogwarts.

"WHAT!" Harry bellowed, outraged. "VOLDEMORT'S COMING HERE!" Ginny took hold of his hand, trying to calm him down. Ron's eyes glanced down curiously at the contact, but he decided to let it slide. For now...

"There's nothing you can do to stop it. The battle's coming, so you'd better be ready." Ginny shook her head.

"Ready... how is Harry going to be ready in time?" Ron smiled and glanced behind the two. They followed his gaze, turning around. Ginny gasped. Harry smiled.

"Are you being serious?" Ron walked beside Harry, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Gimlet and Torran taught me everything I know." Ginny snorted.

"That shouldn't be much." Ron reached around Harry and grabbed his sister, putting her in a headlock.

"I didn't have to learn this." Ginny laughed. Harry smiled, watching as Ron joked with his sister. It was good to have Ron back... He frowned. _But how long would that last?_

* * *

"Ron?" He turned to see his mother walking over to him timidly. He smiled. 

"The lions aren't here... they're with Harry..." Molly relaxed slightly as she sat down next to her son, placing an arm on his shoulders.

"I've missed you." Ron looked at her.

"I missed you too." Molly nodded and turned to the lake, watching the giant squid glide silently across the moonlit surface. She then turned back to Ron.

"It was you wasn't it... All those accidents... it was you?" Ron frowned, but nodded.

"Well, technically it was Oca." Molly frowned.

"That snowy thing?" Ron nodded.

"Where did it come from?" Ron turned to his mother.

"He came from me... I created him... just like I created the thing that's now possessing Hermione."

"Is she safe?" Ron gave a sharp laugh.

"Depends on the definition of safe. If you mean alive... then yeah. If you mean out of danger, then yeah... If you mean sexually satisfied-"

"Ron!" He stood, glaring at his mom.

"Don't! I'm the only one that knows what's happening to her! I..." He looked away. "Mum... I own her." Molly stood up, confused.

"What?" Ron into his mother's eyes.

"I'm the only one who can save her... I have to fight Voldemort's little pet, while Harry fights Voldemort. If I fail..."

"Then Hermione dies..." Ron nodded silently. He looked down at his hands.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt her... that I'd protect her." Molly took her son's face and gazed into the eyes of a boy that she no longer recognized. She smiled slightly.

"You've grown up..." Ron avoided her eyes.

"No I haven't." She smiled.

"Yes you have... You know how I can tell?" Ron finally met her gaze. "You've fallen in love... I've been noticing it with Fred and George. It might not be dramatically." Ron snorted. "But you can tell by the little things. Angelina and Alicia have done some good things for those two and Hermione's done some good things for you." Ron's face grew passive. Molly looked into his eyes searching.

"You'll get her back... both you and Harry... I know you will." He looked over to the lake then back to her mother. He pulled into a tight embrace, trying to keep hold of the little control he had left.

"I hope so..."

A/N: Just so you all know. Blood and Chocolate might not be updated for at least two weeks. I might update sooner. After the last chapter I'm having an extremly hard time doing the rest. Thanks. I hope everyone loved the little hint of Hermione. She never gives up.

ronandmion4ever: Parenthesis are ok! I love them to! (cough not really Cough!) _Anyway_, glad you liked.

Reader of Canon FF: I know how you feel. I have a very bad work load also.

Wesker888: Just wait until the actuall fight between Ron and Gelon. That's probabably going to be long.

Coconut Girl: That's right... _evil_ genius. I like the sound of that.

Chapter Tease:

_"There are preperations that must be made..."_

* * *

_"Deals broken..."

* * *

"Promises kept..."

* * *

_

_"She will seek out the one..."

* * *

"The call will be made..."

* * *

"Then the fight will comense..." _

"The call will be made...""Then the fight will comense..." 

**No, my computer is fine. This is how the chapter will look. Just so you aren't confused.**


	12. Explanations and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I really don't know what to say... READ AND REVIEW!**

Ginny watched her brother from the corner. He had been in front of the fire for at least an hour since he had gotten back and didn't seem to realize her hiding place. Then again, since he had been back, Ginny didn't know what to expect from him. She jumped when he began to speak.

"You must be uncomfortable." She looked around the common room and then realized that he was addressing her. She stood slowly and carefully made her way over to his side. His gaze stayed fixed on the fire. "Sit down." She sat. She observed him, searching for a former self that no longer inhabited the body next to her.

"You've changed..." He snorted.

"If you know as much as I do, then you wouldn't be jumping for joy either." Ginny frowned.

"What's going to happen?" Ron looked up at her, regarding her with mild interest.

* * *

Gelon bowed before Voldemort. 

"You called..." Voldemort nodded.

"What's going to happen?" Gelon smirked, interest flitting across his evil, yet some what handsome features.

"First we will practice..." He answered.

* * *

"Harry's training will continue..." Ron answered, gazing intensily into Ginny's awed pools of chocolate. She sat there, amazed, as Ron explained the events of the next two days.

* * *

"Vor Emalek will be made ready..."

* * *

"There are preperations that must be made..."

* * *

"Deals broken..."

* * *

"Promises kept..."

* * *

"She will seek out the one..."

* * *

"The call will be made..."

* * *

"Then the fight will comense..." Gelon finished, eyes glowing with anticipation. Voldemort stood. 

"What deals will be broken?" Gelon shrugged.

"It is not of our side, but of Weasley's." Gelon answered. Voldemort didn't look satisfied with the short explanation, but decided to let it go.

"Have you had enough practice?" Gelon bowed.

"Master, the accomadations you have provided for me have been most generous in my regeneration. I thank you. I still have one more day..." Voldemort nodded.

"Then get to it."

* * *

"Do you know the outcome?" Ginny asked quietly. Ron gazed back at the fire. 

"No..." Ginny watched her brother for a moment then touched his shoulder. She hated seeing him like this. She wanted to take away the burden he was carrying.

"You will get her back... you and Harry are a team... I know you'll get her back."

* * *

Ron avoided the Great Hall the next morning. Everyone had seen Ron's return and were all anxious to see him. All of course except the Slytherins, most of whom mysteriously vanished. Including a one Draco Malfoy. Ron shrugged it off, merely saying that some Gryffindor will deal with that tommorow. 

Everyone was preparing for the Halloween Dance, which had been pressed by Dumbledore to go on as scheduled. Select students had actually been told what was really going to happen tommorow and were in the DADA room practicing spells, much to their dismay, with Snape. Surprisingly he had stayed behind, leaving Harry to mutter darkly to himself as he practiced privatly with Toran and Gimlet. Ginny was slightly peeved at the behavior, not having seen Harry since their trek in the woods and only having her over agressive brother for company. The rest of the Weasleys were in a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. No students had been allowed in.

Currently, Ron was pacing in front of the fireplace whose embers had flamed to a dangerous roar. The cause, the students who had been allowed into Gryffindor House speculated, was the redhead's inability to control his one emotion. He was at the moment talking to both Harry and Oca, who was hovering above a very nervous crowd.

"I told you Harry, I can't tell you anymore about Voldemort. It's not my job to know," Ron explained. Harry frowned.

"Doesn't your creature know anything?" Ron was silent as he listened to the whirlwind.

"He doesn't know anything about Voldemort..." Ron said tiredly. Seamus decided to pipe up, his eyes still fixed warily on Oca.

"You've told us a lot of things Ron... but one thing you've been avoiding is Hermione. What's going on with her? And where exactly did this Vor Emalek person come from?" Several others nodded, stating that they also wanted some answers. Ron closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew this was coming.

"Look... Hermione's being controlled. The person who's controlling her is a creation of mine... well more like a subconsience creation. I purposely make her up."

"What does she do?" Dean asked.

"Vor Emalek is basically the complete opposite of Hermione." No one got it.

"_Opposite_?" Dean pressed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well... she's not the complete opposite. She still retains some of Hermione's characteristics. She's still a persistant bint and a nagging pain. The only real difference is that she's an overbaring whore."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Ron with disbelief in his eyes. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's true. Vor Emalek's just an extremely smart whore, and she usually get's what she wants..." Ron suddenly stopped, his eyes glancing over to Oca. Dean leaned into Harry.

"Does that thing talk?" He whispered, eyes on Oca. Harry nodded.

"Yeah... but only Ron can hear it." Seamus made a drinking motion and Lavender broke out into silent giggles. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron's not drunk."

"Sure..." Seamus said, pointing to Ron. He was currently in a discussion with Oca. Harry smiled slightly, but ignored Seamus's conversation with Dean on how Ron had been hitting the drinks a little to hard.

"Ron!" Harry called. The redhead turned.

"What?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed. Harry shifted slightly, trying to find the right words without upseting the simmering volcano.

"It's getting dark..." Ron's head snapped to the window and a deep growl erupted from his throat. He walked over to the small portal and gazed out, glaring at the woods that taunted him with their gloominess. He looked up to see the clouds swell, expelling rain that pounded against the glass, torturing him with a judgment that only the heavens knew. His eyes lit up as lightening cracked and thunder rolled, beating the song for the battle forthcoming. That's when Ron saw him. Emerging from the woods like death, Gelon appeared. Pulling back his hood, Gelon's eyes roved over the exterior of the stone fortress and easily found Ron's and sparks flew. The tension of the connection seemed to crush the little air that was in his lungs, but he kept strong. The loathing each one felt for each other was forgotten. In that moment there was an understanding. An understanding that only two enemies could feel. Hermione was forgotten. Vor Emalek forgotten. Voldemort didn't matter and Harry wasn't a factor. The army behind him drifted into the background like a forgotten dream and the deatheaters escorting him disappeared. All that was left were two men, for the first and last time, understanding each other. Time seemed to freeze, useless against the powerful connection being made. The storm's violence seemed like childs play as Gelon and Ron stared at each other. Then in the few moments that the calm had maintained, chaos came crashing back in and with it the lust for each others blood. Ron let out a screeching howl, shattering the silence the connection had bestowed upon the common room. Everyone screamed, cowering to the ground, covering their ears as the note held. Ron slammed his fist against the glass, demolishing them. Eyes red, Ron glared out into the accusing storm and the forboding woods, the figure gone.

A/N: WOW! I LOVED IT! A lot of long comments for the last chappie. They were all great and really helpful.

ronandmion4ever: Ugh! English! I hate my english class! Freaking Lord of the flies is a complete pain in the arse!( mutters darkly under breath about something that sounds mysteriously like a knife and spray paint.) :-) Don't worry about the parenthasis. I love using them! I know I didn't put any Hermione in here but I really wanted to do this thing where people actually get a glimpse of what Ron's become.

Gag Hafrunt: I hope this chappie was clearer. I'm always welcome for _helpful_ critisism. Thanks for the tips!

Wesker888: I usually have to say this to connieewing, but please don't fall of your seat!

Coconut Girl: I love creepy too! Like I said to ronandmion4ever, sorry about the no Hermione. I just liked the way it was going and then I realized it was going to be too long for my standards so I abstained. Maybe the next chappie.

**Chapter Tease: I know it's short! **

_"Please Ginny." She shook her head, tears pouring freely down her cheeks._

_"I want to be there..." Harry kissed her lips gently and slowly, savoring the moment. Her tears fell faster at the contact._

_"You promised me..." he mumbled against her lips. "You promised me you'd stay safe..."_


	13. How Did It Come To This?

**Disclaimer: I really don't know what to say... READ AND REVIEW!**

Vor Emalek looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gelon whispered, disappearing out the door. Vor Emalek focused, closing her eyes in concentration. Opening them she smiled at the glowering reflection.

"Isn't it nice to be free... if only for a while?" Vor Emalek sneered. Emalek glared back, loathing radiating off of the mirror. Vor Emalek could sense it.

"You're going to die tomorrow..." Emalek whispered, her voice faint as she hadn't used it in a while. Vor Emalek rolled her eyes, shaking her fingers at the reflection.

"Tut, tut. We shouldn't be making empty threats. You know what Gelon's capable of. The Master will die tomorrow."

"Ron's going to destroy Gelon." The vile creature shrugged.

"What ever you say." They remained quiet for a moment, both lost in the war not yet past. Emalek decided to speak.

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why me? Why was I chosen as a host for you?" Emalek repeated in a vile murmur. Vor Emalek smiled.

"You don't know do you?" Emalek shook her head, a hand placed on the window between her and reality. Vor Emalek smirked.

"My host can only be the one in whom my master owns." Emalek frowned.

"Ron doesn't own me..." Vor Emalek looked upon her opposite with total disgust.

"He doesn't does he? Where do you think you got your name! My name! Emalek! He owns you!" The reflection shook her head, tears starting to flow.

"That's not true! Why would he own me?" Vor Emalek smiled.

"It's not _you_ persay. It's what you have. This is your own doing..."

"What?"

"Your love... he owns you because you love him..."

* * *

Ron stood on the steps, breathing in the crisp autumn air. It was the moring of Halloween, yet Ron wasn't concerned. Yet. He could hear Harry coming up and smiled.

"I was wondering where you were." Harry jumped at the voice. He still hadn't gotten used to Ron's strange little quirks since he had returned. One of them being the capability to identify people with out seeing them. It kind of creeped Harry out.

"You need to stop doing that, you know." Ron looked over at the raven headed boy.

"It's funny." He noticed Harry's funny glance. "What?" Harry shook his head.

"Nothing... it's just nice to see you smile. You've been all serious since you've gotten back..." They were silent until Harry spoke up again. "Is she ok?"

"Hermione... yeah... For now." Harry looked up at his friend.

"For now?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I guess it's up to you." Ron snorted.

"Us... if I kill Gelon and you die... Hermione dies..."

"Why?" Harry asked, ignoring the refrence on his own future.

"Hermione's connected to Gelon. Hermione's connected to you... You die she dies."

"How's she connected to me. We're not related." Ron smirked.

"She loves you..." Harry frowned.

"She loves you too..."

"I know..." Harry still didn't understand.

"Then-"

"She loves you like a brother, Harry. That connection is stronger that any connection I could ever offer... You die, she dies." There was a twinge of bitterness in Ron's voice that Harry caught. He was silent for a moment then patted Ron's shoulder.

"I won't let you down." Ron smiled.

"Just do me one favor."

"Yeah." Ron looked at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." Harry smiled.

"You know me." Ron rolled his eyes, turning his back on the woods.

"That's what I mean," he said, taking one last glance at the woods. Looking up at the sky his visage grew serious. "Come on... It's time to go. All Hallow's Eve will be in a few hours. We should stay inside."

* * *

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO YOUR DORMS NOW! I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THERE DORMS!" McGonagall's voice sounded on the speaker. Ron watched sadly as some others headed for the entrance hall, instead of their respective houses. He was standing next to a nervous Harry. He was about to head for the large doors when he was stopped by someones yelling.

"Harry!" Both boys turned to see Ginny running over to them. Ron groaned as Harry ran over to her, eyes wide.

"Gin! You have to get to your room." She shook her head.

"I want to be with you. I can't stay up there while you're down here!" He pulled her face to his, shaking his head.

"You need to go!" She stood her ground.

"I'm staying here." Harry could feel his heart breaking as he tried to dissuade her.

"Please Ginny." She shook her head, tears pouring freely down her cheeks.

"I want to be there..." Harry kissed her lips gently and slowly, savoring the moment. Her tears fell faster at the contact.

"You promised me..." he mumbled against her lips. "You promised me you'd stay safe..." She continued to cry.

"I'm not leaving you," she cried. He caught sight of someone and called over to them.

"Dennis! Take her!" She looked over to the scared little boy then up to Harry.

"No!" Harry ignored her, placing her arm in Creevy's. He grabbed Creevy's arm tightly.

"Protect her!" The boy nodded, trying to lead Ginny away. She pulled away from him and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips moved desperately against each other, trying to get as much as possible before they had to leave. Harry pulled away, his green eyes gazing sadly into her brown ones.

"This isn't good bye," she whispered. He didn't answer. Harry turned and ran off, hurrying over to where Ron was waiting for him. The look Ron gave his sister was something she couldn't describe. He glanced from Harry to her then turned towards the now opening door. Ginny turned and fled up the stairs with many other students. Harry walked out onto the stairs with so many behind him. Ron beside him. He gasped at what he saw. On the grounds were thousands of deatheaters. All of them had there wands down. Waiting.

"Promise me you'll be there at the end," Harry whispered to Ron. They looked at each other.

"To the end..."

A/N: I know it took forever but I got it in didn't I!

i.v.37: Thank you!

Coconut Girl: I've spoken to you already. Thanks for the offer! I really apreciate it!

Reader of Canon FF: I hated LOTF! IT was absolutely horrible! I added a little Hermione in there.

Wesker888: Ginny's in for a big surprise!

ronandmion4ever: You'll see the really evil side of Vor Emalek in the next chappie! She's really horrid!

**Chapter Tease:**

_"My, my. You've grown." Ron looked her over in disgust._

_"I can't say the same for you." Vor Emalek smiled._

_"Pity... you always had a way with words... or should I say not such a good way with words. Emalek seems to think the latter." Ron snarled at her._

_"You have no right reading minds!" Vor Emalek stepped back slightly, smirking._

_"Touchy, touchy. No wonder you created Oca..." Ron's fingers were curled tightly around the girl's neck. He pulled her close, glaring at her. _

_"Don't test me..." She smiled._

_"I wouldn't dream of it."_


	14. Getting Rid of a Weasley

**Disclaimer: Things are starting to heat up.**

Harry jumped slightly when something grazed his leg. He looked down to see the lions, Gimlet and Toran, staring out at the woods. Suddenly they started growling, rolling their shoulders. Harry looked over to Ron nervously.

"What's going on?" Ron's eyes were fixed on the woods.

"She's coming..." Murmurs started to erupt from the army behind the two and for good reason. Out of the Forbidden Forest stepped three figures.

"Voldemort..." Ron nodded in agreement, then he growled. The two figures behind Voldemort shed their cloaks and Ron took a step forward. There stood Gelon, his eyes glowing green. Hermione was what caused an uproar on both sides of the field. She stood tall, her head held high. She was wearing nothing but a black lingerie. (If you've seen Moulin Rouge, then she's wearing what Nicole's wearing.) She smiled at the reaction and glided across the ground, passing Voldemort and standing in the area between the two armies. Ron, ignoring everyones protest, started down the stairs and stalked over to her. She smirked, looking him up and down apraisingly.

"My, my. You've grown." Ron looked her over in disgust.

"I can't say the same for you." Vor Emalek smiled.

"Pity... you always had a way with words... or should I say not such a good way with words. Emalek seems to think the latter." Ron snarled at her.

"You have no right reading minds!" Vor Emalek stepped back slightly, smirking.

"Touchy, touchy. No wonder you created Oca..." Ron's fingers were curled tightly around the girl's neck. He pulled her close, glaring at her.

"Don't test me..." She smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ron glared at her, his blue eyes flaming with the deepest loathing. He raised her off the ground, her eyes pointed to the darkness above.

"I want to hear you scream..." She shook her head. He shook her.

"SCREAM!"

"AHHHHHH!" her shriek rented the air. Ron's own scream mixed with her rising in octaves until it reached it's ultimate. Ron dropped her, glaring down at her.

"While I'm dealing with Gelon, I'll personally make sure that you're done with." He turned and looked upon the people he had grown up with and raised his hand into the air.

"CHARGE!!!!!"

* * *

Ginny watched as the armies surged forward. She had seen the exchange. She looked away while others yelled, giving out words of encouragement and shock. She didn't want to see it. She walked over to the fireplace and sat down, trying not to think about Harry. 

"Woah! Watch out!"

_Crash!_ Everyone fell to the floor, shielding their heads as shards of glass shattered all over. Ginny looked up to see someone enter through the door. She gasped.

"Hermione..." she murmured. Hermione's head swirled around and spotted Ginny immediatly. Ginny froze. Hermione smiled. She started forward, forcing everyone out of her way. She stopped in front Ginny, looking her up with disgust.

"Nice to meet you, now... let's see how nice it is to see you die..." Before Ginny could react, Hermione grabbed her hair and dragged to the ruined window. Creevy ran in front of them. Hermione snarled at him, bearing fangs.

"Get out of the way, boy, before I break you." Creevy stood his ground. Hermione grabbed Colin with her other hand and threw him towards the fireplace, relishing in sound of broken bone. Ignoring the shrill cries of shock, Hermione dragged Ginny out of the window, holding her out over the grounds, letting her dangle there.

"Isn't it beautiful... and soon," she pulled Ginny close, her lips grazing Ginny's ear. "You will join them..." Hermione turned around and looked around the Hogwarts structure, searching for a great place. She smiled, crouching down, bunching her muscles and then jumped high, landing on the roof of the Gryffindor House. She countinued to move, going from roof to roof until she reached the Astronomy Tower. Dropping Ginny, she moved to the edge, looking over the carnage with an unhuman elation. Ginny pulled her legs to her chest, her right arm hanging limply at her side.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione smiled, turning to look at her.

"I want you to die... just like Emalek will..."

* * *

Ron ducked, snarling at Gelon and his attempt to slit Ron's throat. Ron began to run towards the lake, glancing back to make sure that Gelon was following. Reaching the sand, he swirled around, hissing. 

"You've grown since I last saw you... that stupid little boy with the brains has finally learned something..." Gelon murmured in a raspy voice. Ron growled, backing up until he was knee deep in the water. Gelon lunged, tackling Ron into the water. They thrashed around, punching, kicking and scratching as they struggled to stay above the water. Ron rolled around so that he was above Gelon and kicked the man in the face, smirking at the spout of blood gushing from the man's face. Ron pushed down with his foot on Gelon's chest and forced himself out of the water. Stumbling out, the lake water weighing him down he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

_Crish...Crack._ The sound of Ron's broken neck was music to Gelon's ears. Sneering at the body, he stood, shaking the water off of him and then starting for the rest of the battle. Ron wasn't going anywhere.

_Crick!_ Gelon whirled around and shrieked, bearing long fangs. Ron stood, cracking his neck. His jaw hung slack, dislocated. He shook it slightly and then it hooked one side and then the other, grinding into place. Ron tested his jaw for a minute then smiled.

"It's going to take more than a broken neck to stop me." Gelon hissed and then charged. Ron leap-frogged him and ran towards the woods. He paused and held out his hand.

"Accio tridant!" His fingers curled around cold steel and he whirled around, holding it out. Gelon screamed in pain, hot pain plunging into his stomach and out the other side. Ron swung the tridant, Gelon and all, into a near by tree and then pulling, sliding the bloodied tridant away. Gelon stood up, glaring at Ron, his chest covered in blood. The large wound started to fill, leaving only a scar. Gelon touched the spot and then looked up at Ron.

"Nice." He held out his hand. "Accio tridant!" The other weapon flew into Gelon's hand and the two attacked. Swinging the tridant, Ron was blocked, both weapons shooting out red sparks. Gelon pulled away and looked up. He smiled and pointed.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Vor Emalek's been doing her homework." Ron turned and hissed. There was Hermione, standing on the roof, holding a writhing girl out over the edge. Ron moved, breaking out of the woods and across the battle. He reached the steps, crouched down, coiling steel-like muscles and shot up, flying over the roofs and grabbing onto the rod shooting out of the Astronomy roof. Hermione whirled around and smiled.

"Ron! How wonderful to see you!" she held up a gasping Ginny. Her whole left side was covered in blood and she was barely conscious. Ron glared at her.

"Put her down, Vor Emalek," Ron ground out. Hermione smiled.

"As you wish," she murmured. Ginny screamed, free-falling down the tower. Ron let out a shriek of rage and launched himself down to Ginny. Rocketing towards her fast he grabbed her, twisting himself so that she was above him. He held her close as they slammed into the ground, stone and dust coming up from Ron's massive impact. They laid there for a while, then Ginny moved. Opening her eyes she sat up, looking around with terror and then down at her brother. He looked horrifing. There was blood coming from the back of his head and his chest was horrible. Ribs punctured surface, showing their white ends as Ron lay there. She reached for her arm and shook him.

"Ron... Ron wake up." He remained silent. She could feel tears flowing down her face, her arms and legs aching from the impact.

"Ron! RON!"

"HEY!" He yelled, grabbing her arm to silence her. He choked up blood, and opened one eye. "You don't have to be so loud." Her eyes lit up with relief and she grabbed him into a hug. He flinched, pulling a way from him. She pulled away and stared at the blood on his chest. The ribs had gone back under the skin, putting themselves back in place and he had stopped bleeding.

"Ron," she gasped. He shook his head, pulling himself to a shaky stand.

"I'm fine." He looked up at the tower. "Stay in the Great Hall... it's safer there than in the Houses." Ginny stared at him, eyes large. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Stay safe."

A/N: I thought that was great! Thanx for reading!

Reader of Canon FF: _Yeah..._ (stares at the screen for a minute, trying to comprehend reviewers enthusiasm.) We'll go with that... :-)

ronandmion4ever: You were pretty close on the estimate. :-) I'm glad you enjoyed the last one and I know you'll like this one!

Coconut Girl: Knowing me, my method is to kill them off with out knowing how the other one feels. but that's just me, anyway, as for knowing how deeply Harry and Mione are connected, that's a secret, but just so all of you know, Ron does have a connection with Hermione. Just not the same...

Wesker888: Short and sweet, thank you!

**Chapter Tease:**

_... Ron finally stopped running, losing sight of the many images of Gelon's retreating figure. He looked around, only to see the reflection of himself. He looked up and was about to jump when he heard something faint. Whirling around he saw what it was. Coming towards him fast was the explosion of the mirrors, shards of glass flying everywhere. Ron began to run down the corridor until he saw it again._

_Crash! Ron screamed in pain as glass penetrated his skin, blood gushing everywhere. Crouching on the floor he saw what remained of the broken mirrors fall back down into the lake. Gelon stood there, smiling down at him._

_"Nice knowing you," he whispered, raising his tridant. Ron pulled his hand away from his chest and knew. This time the wounds wouldn't heal..._


	15. The Object of War

**Disclaimer: I love this quotation!**

**The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his.  
--George Patton--**

Vor Emalek screeched with rage after clearly seeing Ron move after the bone-crunching impact. She was about to jump as well to get the stupid redheaded whore when pain struck her. Clutching her head, she screamed. It was like a thousand needles ramming their way into her brain.

"_I know what you seek!_" she wheezed to herself. "_You will not conquer, for I will break you_." Again the pain came, worse as it traveled down her spine, causing her to arch back, falling on the red shillings. She twisted in pain.

"_STOP IT_!" Suddenly the pain stopped, a faint screaming sounding inside her head. Getting up, Vor Emalek smiled.

"You will never win... face it."

* * *

"GINNY!" Harry screamed. He had seen her body fall, along with the body of someone else that Harry assumed to be Ron. He watched in horror as dust clouds rose past the many towers that had blocked Harry's view. He ducked Voldemort's curse and turned to face the evil once more. 

"Oh Potter, was that your girlfriend? It's so sad... _Avada Kadavra!_" he hissed venemously. Harry dived out of the way in time to hear a poor man fall. Harry stood to his feet shakily, glaring at him.

"I'll kill you!" Harry screamed, raising his wand. Voldemort smirked.

"Oh I highly doubt that," he sneered.

"_Avada Kadavra!_"

* * *

Ron ran, weaving his way through the slaughter and plunged into the woods. 

"_Accio Tridant_!" The cool weapon entered his grip immediatly. Whirling around he blocked the blow Gelon had thrown. Both stepped back, twirling their weapons as they assessed their next move carefully. Ron attacked, his weapon hitting flesh as it blazed past Gelon, barely missing his arterie. Gelon howled, jumping up into the trees and disappearing. Ron looked around, pacing between the trees nervously as he searched for his foe. He swirled around at the sound of a twig and glared into the darkness.

_"DIE!_"

Ron barely made it out of the way, screaming as Gelon's tridant caught his foot, shredding it completely. Ron hobbled towards the bushes, his foot healing itself slowly as Gelon retrieved his weapon. Gelon smiled.

"Next time I won't miss."

"I doubt it," Ron replied cooly, gingerly placing his foot back on the ground. Gelon smirked and to Ron's surprise, ran away towards the lake. Frowning, Ron trailed him at a careful distance, keeping him in sight the whole time. Once Gelon reached the lake he paused and raised his tridant.

"_Kelon Voro Mimica!_" He yelled. Shooting out of the water and hover barely and inch above the surface large mirrors appeared, twice the size of Ron. Ron watched as Gelon disappeared into the maze, sprinting after him and entering the labyrinth. Ron finally stopped running, losing sight of the many images of Gelon's retreating figure. He looked around, only to see the reflection of himself. He looked up and was about to jump when he heard something faint. Whirling around he saw what it was. Coming towards him fast was the explosion of the mirrors, shards of glass flying everywhere. Ron began to run down the corridor until he saw it again.

_Crash!_ Ron screamed in pain as glass penetrated his skin, blood gushing everywhere. Crouching on the floor he saw what remained of the broken mirrors fall back down into the lake. Gelon stood there, smiling down at him.

"Nice knowing you," he whispered, raising his tridant. Ron pulled his hand away from his chest and knew. This time the wounds wouldn't heal. Ron pulled his hands away from his stomach and saw red. Sticky, sweet and red. His blood... Gelon smiled, circling his prey with the ultimate air of superiority.

"You want to know what me and Vor Emalek did before we decided to come here?" He asked silkily. Ron mumbled something inaudible. Gelon smiled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Again, Ron's answer couldn't be heard, blood running down his chin as he coughed. Gelon struck out, kicking Ron in the gut. Ron gritted his teeth, his lip bleeding as he bit it to keep from crying out. The glass was digging deeper.

"Speak up!" Gelon ordered. Ron looked up, utter defiance in his eyes.

"It's Vor Emalek and I!" He raised his tridant to the sky. Suddenly silence filled the air. As the war raged out side of the reflective world, to Ron all was quiet.

"OCA!" he cried out. The glass around started to desolve, revolving around the two as Oca appeared above them. Gelon opened his mouth, screaming, but Ron could not hear.

_CRRREEAAAK!_ Charge exploded from Ron's body and the sonic energy engulfed Hogwarts, causing it to light up. It continued to spread, heading towards Hogsmeade at a rapid pace. Gelon continued to scream in pain, his skin peeling. Ron's skin was doing the same as the vortex got bigger and brighter.

* * *

Harry was blinded temorarily by the glare of the whirlwind coming from the lake. Opening his eyes he found Voldemort doing the same. Many had stopped to witness the phenomenon. Voldemort smiled. 

"Wonder what old Weasley's doing!" He yelled over the thunderous roar of the vortex. He threw another curse at Harry, which he barely avoided. Harry was slowing down. He was bleeding all over and it was starting to take a toll on him. If he didn't do something soon, he would die and Voldemort knew that.

"So what's it going to be, Potter? Your girlfriend's dead, your sidekick's getting his ass whipped and your best friend's a murderous sex-crazed vixen! What's next!" Voldemort jeered. Harry struggled to his feet, raising his wand.

"You're going to die! _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Like in the cemetary three years ago, the curses met, sparks flew. Harry grabbed hold of the wand with both hands, his breathing labored. Voldemort grinned.

"You won't win Potter!" Voldemort screamed. Harry gritted his teeth, watching the struggle continue. Suddenly blinding light eruppted from the curse, surrounding Voldemort and Harry. Pain. Seering pain engulfed Harry causing him to scream.

* * *

Hermione looked over the carnage. The light was surrounding her, filling her with pain. Rage.

"_You will not win,_" Vor Emalek sneered. The voice in her head screamed in defiance. Vor Emalek grabbed her head, clutching it.

"_No,_" she grounded out. "_No!_" The voice continued to scream, racking Vor Emalek's brain with threats as she began to shake.

"_Emalek! You will not win!_" she gritted.

_I will not be held back anymore_! The voice screamed. Vor Emalek was on her knees, screeching in agony.

"_NO_!" The scream rose in octaves as the light got brighter. The glare was growing brighter. The lake was barely visible.

_You will not hold me back anymore!_

* * *

Ron gasped in pain and looked up to the sky. His eyes began to cloud over with a red mist and he cried out for salvation. Calling upon all his strength and all the elements, he gave up one last cry. The barely visible clouds began to swirl in a vortex of fire, ice and thunderous electricity. Suddenly his ears opened up and the heavens gave out a spectral ovation spewing out fire and ice that fell, circling Gelon and him and then devouring them.

Suddenly everything was quiet. The battle paused as everyone looked around. Dean and Seamus stood, looking over to where Harry was. Or was supposed to be. All that was there was a large hole. A chasam. It was charred and smoky.

"Oh my God..." Dean murmured. "What happened?"

Deatheaters alike stared at the hole, where their leader should be standing, victorious.

"LOOK!" Someone shouted, pointing to the lake. Everyone turned and gasped.

"Where'd the water go?" someone asked. All that was left was the rocks. Everything else had disappeared. The fish, the merpeople and the giant squid was also gone along with Ron and Gelon.

"RUN!" Suddenly deatheaters were taking flight, running towards the gates and woods. Many chased after, but some just stood. Dumbledore walked over to where Harry should have been. McGonagal stood next to him.

"Albus," she whispered shakily. "What happened?" Dumbledore shook his head, for the first time just as amazed as she was.

"I don't know Minerva... I don't know..."

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! The story is all coming together now, but no it is not finished. Thanks to coconut girl for helping out and giving me the time to write. I couldn't have done it without you!

Reader of Canon FF: I know! Don't you just hate it when an awesome story gets abandoned. I hate it. I would never do that. I respect my readers to much to leave them hanging. ;-)

Coconut Girl: Battle scenes are harder than love scenes because there's so much more action going on. More movement and you have to get more detailed or the reader won't know what's going on. I find _myself _holding my breath when writing them. ;-) You are an absolute life savor! Thanks for updating! And hurry up with that next story. I'm still waiting for a preview! lol. ;-)

Wesker888: I knew you'd like a good fight scene, even if it isn't between Ron and Hermione:-)

**Dare I do a Chapter Tease... I think I will, but just a small one:**

_"Hermione..." Ginny whispered. The girl remained still._

_"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger called, pale with worry. Still, she didn't respond. Ginny bit her lip and shook the girl's shoulder._

_"Hermione..." Everyone screamed as the hand shot out, wraping its fingers around Ginny's throat. Hermione sat up, glaring at a struggling Ginny. Mr. Granger lunged for his daughter._

_"Hermione no!" She whirled on him, glaring daggers. Her hand blocked his attempt as her grip on Ginny tightened, causing her to gasp._

_"HERMIONE! You're going to kill her!" Luna screamed._


	16. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I love this story!**

"Hey Ginny," Neville greeted gently as the redhead sat down. Ginny didn't bother answering, her mind already gone to distant memories. It was only a few hours since the war had ended. Several deatheaters had been captured, while others escaped. Harry and Ron were still yet to be found. Her back still ached dreadfully from the fall and her heart ached for an assurance that Ron and Harry were still alive. Hermione was also missing. No one had seen her since Ginny's fall off of the Astronomy tower.

Ginny jumped from the touch on her shoulder. She turned to see Lavender Brown staring at her, a worried expression on her face.

"Ginny... have they found any of them?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Not yet..."

"GINNY! Come quick! They've found Hermione!" Fred yelled from the Great Hall doors. Instantly the hall was buzzing with chatter. Ginny stood, took a step forward then paused. She looked back at the others. They all stood and helped her out the door and up to the Infirmary. Mrs. Granger was babbling incessantly to Madame Pomfrey, questioning the poor nurse on the state of her daughter. Ginny broke away from Seamus and hurried to Hermione's side. The girl was pale, her hair wet from the rain that had started after the battle. There were scratches all over her face. _Fingernail scratches,_ Ginny thought in horror. She leaned in.

"Hermione..." Ginny whispered. The girl remained still.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger called, pale with worry. Still, she didn't respond. Ginny bit her lip and shook the girl's shoulder.

"Hermione..." Everyone screamed as the hand shot out, wraping its fingers around Ginny's throat. Hermione sat up, glaring at a struggling Ginny. Mr. Granger lunged for his daughter.

"Hermione no!" She whirled on him, glaring daggers. Her hand blocked his attempt as her grip on Ginny tightened, causing her to gasp.

"HERMIONE! You're going to kill her!" Luna screamed. Neville, Dean and Seamus ran over and aided Mr. Granger and Fred, who had dived in to help as well. People were screaming when Hermione froze all of a sudden. Her eyes grew like saucers and she let go of Ginny. Ginny fell to the ground gasping for air and pushing herself away from Hermione, holding her throat. Hermione looked over to Ginny.

"Ginny... oh no..." Hermione looked down at her hands and then raised them up to her face. She looked around at everyone, a silent plea radiating in her eyes.

"Please tell me it was a dream... please tell me that it was a dream..."

* * *

Everyone had been sent out of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey didn't want anyone in there unless they were to be healed. Mrs. Granger paced, wringing her hands with extreme worry. They all rose once the door opened and Dumbledore stepped out with a healer from St. Mungos. Mr. Granger walked over to the old man. 

"What's going on with our daughter?" Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. Once the chatter died down he spoke.

"Hermione is physically ok. The problem is, she doesn't want to believe that all the happenings going down to when she and Ron were trapped in that furnace was real," he explained. George piped up.

"You mean she's in denial?" Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"We are currently trying to console her at the moment. She wants to see Ron and Harry." Everyone was silent. Ginny looked down at her hands.

"Ron and Harry aren't here..."

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled as Ginny shed the cloak. 

"It's been a while since I saw that..." Ginny sat on the side of the bed and took Hermione's hand.

"Are you ok?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I tried to throw you of the Astronomy tower... I should be asking you that question..."

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. Hermione looked away, gazing out the window.

"Gelon destroyed me..." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm.

"No he didn't," she said. "He didn't destroy anything. The Hermione we knew before the accident is still the same." Hermione shook her head, a lone tear running down her face.

"I need Harry and Ron..."

* * *

"Hey Gin, look," Dean whispered pointing to Hogwarts. Ginny looked up and smiled. There stood Hermione. She was being helped along by her mother. Ginny stood with Neville and helped the girl sit down beside them by the now empty lake. 

"You ok, Hermione?" her mother asked. Hermione nodded and after giving her a kiss, Mrs. Granger headed back for the school. Ginny looked around at all of them and sighed.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked quietly. Luna looked up from the Quibbler.

"Are they still looking for Harry and Ron?" Ginny snorted.

"No... it's almost June... It's been to long." Hermione gasped.

"It's been that long?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah... It has." Suddenly Hermione started bawling. She leaned into Neville and cried. Pravati watched, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"We've all grown up haven't we..." she whispered. Everyone looked up at her. Seamus nodded pensively.

"Yeah... we have..."

* * *

"Do you think we should report it?" a man asked quietly. The woman he was talking to glanced over to the beds with worry. 

"I'm not sure. It's happened before, but nothing bad has happened." The man frowned.

"Do we have an identification?" he asked. The woman shook her head, walking over to the beds.

"No... it's like they just fell out of the sky." The man grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her back towards the door, pointing to one of the beds.

"It's happening again," he murmured. I.V. wires started to float, lifting above the beds with several other instraments including the occupants of the beds. The lady gasped.

"That's never happened before!"

"Shh!" the man scolded, pointing to the lights. They began to flicker, casting ghostly shadows across the room. The lady screamed as glass started to shatter, spraying shards all over the room. The man pulled her out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Both of them slid to the ground, listening as more glass continued to break. The woman looked over to the man.

"We need to report this! Somethings wrong with those poor boys and they need help!"

"That's why they're at the hospital!" The woman shook her head, flinching at the sound of shattering glass.

"We need someone who's an expert." The man nodded. Inside the room, the red-headed boy and the raven head continued to levitate, oblivious to the world around them. All manner of broken objects swirling around them as their minds waged war against consciousness to bring themselves back to revival.

A/N: I'm not sure if I liked this chapter. I was a little fast for me.

Wesker888: Lots of things could happen!

Reader of Canon FF: She did break through! But with a consequence. She has to remember everything that happened!

Coconut Girl: I didn't neccessarily like this chapter. I personally think it was rushed. Then again, that's just me. I'm critycal.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"What's this all about?" Mr. Weasley asked, sitting at the head of the table. One of the men sighed._

_"Arthur... the U.S. Ministry found something yesterday."_

_"What?" The man pulled out a file. Opening it, he fiddled around and found some photos. He passed them to the Minister. Arthur gasped. The pictures were of two bodies. Though mangled by some sort of magic, Arthur could tell who they were. He looked up._

_"Where did you find them?" he asked. Mad Eye Moody stood up._

_"They were found in the States a few days ago. It took the ministry a few days to identify Voldemort, but the other we have yet to identify." Arthur looked over the second body._

_"I know someone who can identify him..." the minister then looked up. "They're dead..." Moody nodded. The minister smiled._

_"Then you know what that means..."_


	17. Hermione's Need

**Disclaimer: I love this chapter!**

"What's this all about?" Mr. Weasley asked, sitting at the head of the table. One of the men sighed.

"Arthur... the U.S. Ministry found something yesterday."

"What?" The man pulled out a file. Opening it, he fiddled around and found some photos. He passed them to the Minister. Arthur gasped. The pictures were of two bodies. Though mangled by some sort of magic, Arthur could tell who they were. He looked up.

"Where did you find them?" he asked. Mad Eye Moody stood up.

"They were found in the States a few days ago. It took the ministry a few days to identify Voldemort, but the other we have yet to identify." Arthur looked over the second body.

"I know someone who can identify him..." the minister then looked up. "They're dead?" Moody nodded. The minister smiled.

"Then you know what that means..."

* * *

Hermione looked up and gave a wane smile as Neville entered the common room. He crossed over to her and sat down in the arm chair, exhausted. 

"Are you ok, Neville?" He nodded.

"I've just been talking with my gran. She's coming for the graduation..." Hermione tried to smile.

"That's great," she managed, but Neville could see through the facade. Hermione hadn't been the same since she'd woken up. Though her wounds had healed, emotionally, she was extremely unstable. Dumbledore wanted her watched at all times, afraid that she might try something dangerous. She had nightmares, waking up the entire House with her screaming and begging. Finally she had been moved to the Infirmary again, put under watch at night. Though she was taking her classes, her grades were slipping horrifically. She wasn't paying attention and her papers were turned in late. She wasn't eating much and had collapsed on a number of occasions. Seamus had commented on her behavior plenty of times, saying that she'd just break down crying at the mention of a certian charm or curse.

Neville moved over to her and put a arm on her shoulder, letting her lean into him. She sighed, trying to hold back the tears.

"I miss them so much..." They sat in silence for a moment until the portrait opened to their surprise in walked Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley. Ginny was following close behind.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione greeted with surprise as she wiped her eyes. Arthur gave the girl a warm smile and sat down. He pulled out some pictures.

"Hermione, I'm going to need you to identify this person for me." Hermione shook her head.

"No. I'm not identifying anymore deatheaters."

"But this is different," he pleaded.

"NO! I can't! I don't want to be reminded of that! I dream about it at night, isn't that enough! I don't want to see the murderers I _know_." She was now standing, her eyes frantic as she glared angrily at the men. Dumbledore stood forward.

"Hermione you don't understand. They found Voldemort..." Hermione froze.

"What?" Arthur stood up, showing her a photo of the mangled body of the once evil lord. Hermione grimaced, her arms circling her in protection. Arthur pulled out another picture and Hermione gasped, grabbing the picture and staring at it intently.

"Gelon..." she whispered. She then began to shred the picture. Arthur snatched the photo before she succeeded, but she did get a few pieces off. Stuffing the photo in his pocket, the minister looked at Hermione.

"We may be close to finding Ron and Harry. Just be patient and please stay safe. This is a perilous time right now with both boys missing and deatheaters are out for revenge. You're their number one target. Do what you're told and we'll get through this," Arthur said. Hermione nodded slowly, grabbing onto Neville's shoulder for support. Dumbledore gave her an encouraging smile.

"You'll be fine.."

* * *

The woman incharge of the two strange boys looked up from her work to see her male partner enter. 

"Well?" The man smiled.

"They said that they're sending someone over immediatly. What about you, Laura?" The woman looked over to the figures.

"Not a peep. Those two haven't done anything since that crazy attack yesterday," Laura explained. The man nodded.

"Well, we won't have to speculate on what's wrong with them for long. Those men should be hear shortly." A knock came to the door and the man crossed over to it.

"Yes."

"Those men are here to look at the patients, Dr. Benstra." The man nodded at the young woman and exited with her. He was surprised at what he saw.

"My, you two are quite young. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The men nodded.

"Of course. We deal with these things all the time. Now if you would be so kind as to lead my partner to the files for these poor souls. We want to know what we're dealing with." Dr. Benstra nodded his head and lead the second man down the corridor. Smirking, the first man entered the room. He paused and took in the appearances of the two on the bed. Battle wounds were in great abundunce, though it seemed as if the wounds were still open. Their faces were pale. The man crossed over to the woman. She looked up at him.

"Oh hello. I'm Dr. Laura Finny. You are?" The man didn't answer, instead pulling out a long slender piece of wood and pointing it at the woman.

"_Obliviate_!" The woman's face became blank. She then looked around and scratched her head.

"What am I doing here?" The man smiled.

"Nothing. Just visiting someone. You came to the wrong room." The woman nodded absent-mindedly and exited the room. As she left the man's partner entered. They both grinned at each other. The men went over to the beds and took the boys hands.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

_Crack_! And they were gone!

* * *

Hermione and Ginny gripped each others hands tightly as they sat in the waiting room of St. Mungos. Fred and George had arrived with Harry and Ron moments before and Healers were dealing with the mess the muggles had failed to deal with. Mrs. Weasley was hugging her sons furiously, sobbing with joy as the rest of the family chattered on about the find. Only Hermione and Ginny remained silent. 

"Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley," came the Healer's voice. Everyone stood and crowded around the man. He looked around at all the expectant faces and smiled.

"Your son is fine, as is Mr. Potter. They're actually awake right this minute. Your son's cracking jokes even." Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of relief.

"Oh thank heavens! My little Ronniekens is ok! And Harry too! Oh can we see them?" she asked eagerly. The Healer smiled.

"Well actually, they specifically wanted to see a Miss Granger and a Miss Weasley. Said it was critical. Of course, I need permission from you, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley to let Ms. Granger in, seeing as she isn't family." Everyone turned to the anxious faces of Hermione and Ginny. Molly smiled.

"Of course! Let them in!" Ginny let out a squeal and they both quickly followed the man to the room. Both girls took deep breaths and entered.

"HERMIONE! GINNY!" Out of politeness, Ginny ran to her brother first, while Hermione ran to Harry. All of them were crying. Hermione pulled away from Harry, looking him over carefully.

"Oh my God... I can't believe it... Oh Harry!" She hugged him again. He couldn't stop laughing.

"I missed you too, Hermione!" He let her go and they both turned to see Ron murmuring things to a sobbing Ginny. Hermione let out a sob of laughter.

"Ginny! Let the man have some air!" Ron turned and his eyes got brighter once they caught sight of Hermione. As Ginny jumped on top of Harry, Hermione slowly made her way over to Ron, letting the sight sink in. It had been so long since she had laid her _own_ eyes on him. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been burried under a fiery wooden beam. Ever since then, it had been a nightmare, for the both of them. Once she reached his bed, she paused, taking his hand as if testing to see if he was real. Then she let out a sob.

"Ron!" He pulled her into his arms and held her, both of them clinging to each other for dear life, never wanting to let go. Ron took in a deep wiff of her hair, savoring the smell of her. The feel of her. He didn't want to loose that feeling again. She pulled away, holding his face in her hands and babbling on. She was hardly making any sense.

"That day... the fire and you were stuck... I thought I'd lost you... so much smoke... monster..." Tears cascaded down her face and Ron didn't bother wiping them away. He had tears of his own. He nodded his head, his nose rubbing against hers.

"I know... I know," he mumbled. She continued to cry. "Hey, it's ok. I'm hear... I'm alive... You're safe." She nodded.

"I wanted to see you so badly..." she sobbed. He smiled.

"Well... now I'm here." She place her hand to his cheek. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed her. He had spent to many years wondering what it would be like to have her need him so badly and now that it happened, he wanted more. He didn't want to keep dancing around what could possibly be one of the best things that ever happened to him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. She gasped into his mouth then sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him. The gentle kisses soon made way to passion and the kisses grew more heated, their need for each other more apparent. As Ron's arm went around her, Hermione felt a shiver going down her back and she absolutely loved the feeling, that just his arm around her waist could cause. He pulled her closer so that she was now on his lap.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two and turned back to Ginny. She was also on his lap, fiddling with his hands. He took her face in his hands.

"I saw you fall," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"I saw you disappear..." He twisted a lock of her fiery hair in his finger, going over her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled away and brushed the hair out his face and stared at the scar. She reached up and touched it, tracing it with her finger. Harry took her face and pulled her back to him, kissing her again. Soon they had forgotten the other couple in the room.

"Oy! Why don't you find a room?" Came Fred's voice. Ron looked up from Hermione's neck.

"We have a room," he mumbled. The whole family was there. Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other, both their faces brighter than Ginny's hair. Mr. Weasley had his eyebrows raised as he watched the two embarrased girls hop off the beds. Hermione glanced at Ron. He smiled.

"I need to talk to you later." She nodded, smiling.

"OH RONNIE!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed her son into a hug. Everyone laughed as Ron struggled to maintain air.

A/N: I loved this chapter. I hope you're all satisfied. I did this just for all of you!

Reader of Canon FF: She is dependent on them. They've been her only true friends since the beginning of school! I hope you loved this chapter!

Wesker888: This could happen!

Coconut Girl: I think I did better than Lupin!

**There's no need for a chapter tease! O by the way, I have videos on the web now! Check out my profile. You'll see the link there!**


	18. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: This is the final chapter.**

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why aren't you with Ginny?" Harry looked up from his lunch. He and Hermione had gone out to lunch on Valentines Day and she was taking now to ask him that question.

"I could ask you the same question about Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you know fully well Ron's out of town..." she trailed off. Out of town! What the hell was Ron doing out of town on Valentine's Day! Hermione's mind wandered back to last night at Ron's apartment.

_"Dammit 'Mione. Do we have to go through this? I already explained that they needed me and there's nothing I can do about that!"_

_"It's Valentine's Day Ron! You weren't there for the past four ones and now when I finally have something planned you have to go and ruin it!" Ron threw his hands in the air and grabbed his suitcase._

_"I don't have time for this!" Hermione reached out for his arm._

_"Ron! Wait!" He closed his eyes and turned to her. He saw pain. "Ever since the incident in seventh year, we haven't had a moment together. I thought this year would be different..." Ron groaned._

_"I don't have time for this, Mione, I have to go!" She couldn't believe him. She was trying to tell him how much she needed him and all he could think about was leaving!_

_"You are such a moron!" Ron looked around for devine intervention._

_"Look 'Mione... I have to work... There's nothing I can do about it." He leaned in to give her a kiss but she turned her head so his lips hit her cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. He took her face in his hand and gave her a firm kiss then disaparrated._

"You should be with her... you don't want to spoil a perfectly good day." Harry watched her sadly.

"He still loves you..." Hermione looked up at him and gave him a wane smile.

"He's never told me..." Harry looked down at his watch and swore.

"Shit! We're late! Come on!" He threw some money on the table and grabbed her hand. As she snatched her coat she tried to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" He smiled.

"Your place! Come on!"

* * *

Hermione frowned as she entered her apartment. Harry walked past her and sat down on the couch propping his feet up on the table. He looked up at her expectantly. 

"Well?" She looked down at him.

"Well what?" He pointed to her room.

"Go in there and hurry up, we don't have much time." She just stared at him.

"What?" He got up and shoved her towards her room.

"Hurry up!" She stumbled into her room and Harry slammed the door behind her. She looked around the room and gasped.

* * *

Harry glanced at his watch and continued to pace. He knew it would take a while for her to come out but this was ridiculous. Finally the door opened. All he could do was stare. 

"Hermione," he gasped. She smiled, looking down at the beautiful dress. It was black with speghetti straps. It trailed slightly and her back was exposed. She looked like a vision. He walked up to her and looked her over with his mouth open.

"You... You look amazing!" Hermione blushed.

"Well, what now?" Harry smiled.

"You might want to get a coat." She gave him a curious look and walked to the foyer and grabbed her cloak. He moved to her and held out his arm. Taking it, they disapparated.

* * *

Hermione gasped. Harry had landed her in the middle of what she guessed was the Forbidden Forest. She looked around. It was a clearing. Surrounding the area were floating candles. It was absolutely breathtaking. The moon was out and shining brightly as she took in the sight. 

"Harry... what's going on?" Harry let go of her arm and began to walk away. He pointed to the corner of the clearing.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hermione whirled around and gaped.

"Ron!" The man smiled and walked over to her. She looked around, then up at him.

"Ron... I thought you'd left..." He took her hands.

"If you want to call spending the night at Harry's, then yeah, I left." Hermoine whirled around to face the sniggering raven head.

"You! You knew!" Harry shrugged.

"I knew also!" Hermione gasped as Ginny appeared, standing next to Harry. She smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone." Her and Harry left. Hermoine turned back to Ron.

"I can't believe this... You planned this! Everything! The fake assignment! The whole Harry taking me out to lunch! You bought me a dress!" Ron shrugged, tugging on her strap.

"I don't know. I think you look ravishing in it." Hermione blushed, looking down at the dress. She looked up at him, absolute praise in her eyes.

"You did all of this..." Ron smiled and took her hand.

"Come with me," he whispered. She smiled and followed him. They entered the woods and began to make their way through. They emerged and she grinned. It was the lake. Four years later and it had finaly filled up with water. She turned to him.

"Ron-" He held up a finger.

"Shh!" He then turned to the lake, shifting nervously. "Come on, Oca. Don't let me down." Hermione frowned and then jumped when something nudged her leg. She looked down and her eyes bulged. Two lions were sitting there staring at her.

"Ron!" He smiled and kneeled down. The lion handed him something and then they left. Ron straightened up and faced Hermione. He looked positively nervous.

"Hermione... I spent seven years wondering what it would be like to be with you. To be able to hold you and call you my own... then when I finally had you, I took advantage of it. Now..." he took her face in his hands. "I want to spend the rest of my life making up for the time I used up." Ron got down on his knees and Hermione could feel herself trembling. This was really happening. Ron looked up at her and pulled out a little black box.

"Oh Ron!" she whispered. He smiled.

"Hermione Jane Granger... will you marry me?" Hermione just stared at him. Tears filled her eyes as she opened and closed her eyes, her throat tightening up. She jumped slightly when she heard a twig snap. She turned to see Harry and Ginny appear, smiling encouragingly. Ron stood up, a slightly worried look on his face.

"'Mione say something." She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth, still trying to find the words to say. She sniffed, trying to pull herself together. Ron was starting to freak out. _Why wasn't she saying anything?_

"Hermione..." She raised her hand to shut him up. She collected himself and tried to smile through her tears. She took a deep breath.

"I called you a moron..." She began to giggle and he joined her, taking her head in his hands. He laughed as he kissed her. Pulling away he gazed into her chocolate eyes.

"Is that a yes?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Yes!" He let out a whoop and spun her around. He pulled her close and kissed her. As their kisses grew more heated Hermione felt the weather grow colder. As she slid to the ground in his arms, she pulled away and looked around. All around them was a barren iceland. Hermione could see her breath as they breathed.

"Ron... what's going on?" Ron smiled.

"Close your eyes." She frowned. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Trust me..." Trust him. She trusted him completely. She closed her eyes. She felt Ron's lips brush her cheek.

"Open your eyes..." She gasped. The ground was made of ice, but there were now hills made of flames. There were trees of stone and lakes of gold. There were creatures also. She watched in amazement as lions played Quiddich with hoops of onyx.

"It's beautiful..." She turned to him. "Is this where Oca took you?" Ron nodded. "What about Emalek?" He turned to her and smiled. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to deepen the kiss as the passion grew. She loved him. She loved him so much and he loved her as well. She moaned as his hands roamed over the dress and up her bare back, taking in the feel of her skin, relishing the moment. Thier kisses grew more aggressive, both taken over by the passion. Hermione ran her fingers through his air, both of them moaning with desire for each other. Reluctantly, Ron pulled away slightly, their breath mingling.

"Emalek lives..."

**The End...**

A/N: I loved this! I want to thank everyone who went through this whole thing with me! I love you! Special thanks to Coconut girl!

Wesker888: Thanks for reviewing!

Reader of Canon FF: This is definitely the end. I'm not sure about a sequal or not. I'll think about it!

**Check out my profile. I have new videos on youtube!**


End file.
